


I'm Not Good For You

by Dreamer1701



Category: Glee
Genre: Bad Boy Blaine Anderson, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dancing and Singing, Klaine, M/M, New Directions as Family, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer1701/pseuds/Dreamer1701
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a normal boy at McKinley High School. He's part of the New Directions and has amazing friends. Unfortunately, he's bullied as well. One day, a new boy shows up at school. Normally, Kurt wouldn't care about that, but he just can't stay away from him. Even if he's like a riddle sometimes. And a bad boy, obviously! Or is he just pretending? KLAINE
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones
Comments: 19
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After posting many of my stories here as well, I thought giving this one a try. It's my first and only Glee story and of course it's about Kurt and Blaine! It has ten chapters by now and isn't finished yet. I think in the end, we'll reach 12 or 13, I'm not sure yet. I started this about ten years ago and last year, I edited it. It's not what I planned it to be anymore, but I hope you like it anyway. Please let me know, that would be great! Maybe it would also motivate me to write the final chapters. 
> 
> I don't own the characters or places!

For about the third time in ten minutes, Kurt checked his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing dark, skinny jeans, a white shirt and a stylish, grey vest. His hair was styled as usual. He smiled at himself, but it didn't reach his eyes. Today was going to be the first day of his last year at school. Kurt knew that he should be excited, but somehow, he couldn't manage that. Instead, the young man he saw in the mirror was a little too pale and looked tired.

A look at the clock told him that he needed to go now, or they would be late. Most probably, Finn was already waiting for him downstairs. His brother couldn't wait to go to school again, since it meant that he was going to see Rachel, his girlfriend and Kurt's best friend, every day. At the thought of Rachel, Kurt managed a small smile. She always made everything better. And of course Mercedes, his other best friend. Together, they were attending the Glee Club of the school, with several others. All of them were Kurt's family. And they took care of each other.

Feeling a little better, Kurt went downstairs. Finn was already leaning in the door frame. When he saw Kurt, he grinned. He was wearing jeans and a plain green t-shirt. Kurt wanted to roll his eyes, but he held back. Finn was always dressed horribly, and there was no use to try to talk to him. Kurt knew that Rachel tried it regularly, but with no success. At least he wasn't wearing the red jacket of his football team right now.

"Are you ready?" Finn asked.

Kurt nodded. "Always." He didn't sound too enthusiastic, but Finn didn't seem to notice his discomfort.

"Can you believe it? Our senior year." Finn smiled broadly. "And this year, I'm sure we're going to Nationals. And we'll win that thing!"

Kurt chuckled at Finn's excitement. "If you don't hurry up, we will be too late for the first day of our senior year." he grinned, hoping that it looked convincing.

"Right. Let's go, bro." Finn ran a hand through his hair, before they made their way to the car.

* * *

"Kurt!" Rachel called him once they got out of the car. He turned around to see his best friend running towards him with a wide smile on her face.

"Hey Rachel." he greeted her when she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"How was your vacation?" she asked.

"As you wouldn't know that." he murmured and rolled his eyes. "You were there nearly all the time, Rachel." He watched when Finn kissed her quickly. Then they began to walk towards the school, Rachel and Finn hand in hand, while Kurt walked next to Rachel.

"But it would be impolite not to ask." Rachel said now and looked at him thoughtfully. The frown on her face made Kurt feel uneasy, but he tried to ignore it. Just like he'd ignored all her questions about how he was feeling in the past weeks. Of course Rachel and all the others knew how Kurt was feeling towards school.

It was one thing to have good grades, amazing friends and to be part of a wonderful Glee club. However, being bullied constantly threw a shadow above all of this. His friends defended him when they could, but sometimes, David Karofsky and his companions still managed to get Kurt alone. Even Pucks most deathly threats couldn't stop them from hurting him sometimes.

"No it wouldn't. Because you know what I've been doing." Kurt threw in.

She nodded, that thoughtful look still on her face. "Indeed." In the holidays, they'd discussed the latest fashion very much, as always. And then they've been singing. Since Kurt and Rachel both wanted to attend NYADA after school, they needed to be very good.

He already feared that she would say anything else, but another voice interrupted their conversation.

"KURT!" They all turned around, but Kurt already knew who'd just noticed them. He would recognize that voice anywhere. Mercedes was walking towards him, a wide smile on her lips.

"Mercedes!" They hugged and he kissed her cheek. For a few minutes, they talked about Mercedes' holidays and how the journey to Canada with her family has been. Slowly, the uneasy feeling that had accompanied Kurt for days now vanished. He was with his friends now and everything was alright. At least for now. He couldn't stop himself from looking around carefully from time to time.

"Okay, I know that it's a bit impolite, but how are things with you and Sam?" he asked after a while, curious about their current status of relationship. Right before the holidays, and after they'd lost Nationals (thanks to Rachel and Finn, who'd kissed each other on stage), Kurt had met them at a coffee shop and they've been holding hands. They still kept their relationship secret in public, so Kurt was one of the few people who knew about them being together.

Mercedes grinned. "We had a great summer together! I am about to say that we're inseparable."

"Wait, you and Sam...?" Rachel, who'd apparently listened to their conversation, threw in. "What is between the two of you?"

"Nothing." Mercedes interrupted her quickly. "Oh look, there's Artie!" Without looking at Rachel, she sped forward.

Rachel raised her eyebrows at Kurt. "What was that? Mercedes and Sam? What did I miss? And why didn't you tell me, Kurt?" She crossed her arms. "I thought we were best friends!"

"We are, Rachel." Kurt emphasized. "Isn't this something you should ask Mercedes yourself?"

"I will." She said sternly. "After all, this could influence our group. And when our performances don't work out anymore..." She continued to talk, but Kurt didn't really listen to her anymore. Everyone knew that the New Directions and her career were the most important thing in Rachel's life. Well, except for Finn, maybe.

* * *

The New Directions sat in the choir room and talked about their holidays. Except for Mercedes, who'd been in Canada and Quinn, who visited Los Angeles, no one had to tell anything too interesting. So mostly, they talked about music or tv shows.

They had two new members, Rory – a shy boy from Ireland – and Sugar – who was the complete opposite from Rory and couldn't sing very well. Mr Schuester smiled widely at them once he entered the room. "As you know, our goal this year is to win Sectionals, Regionals and Nationals." he began and wrote the words down on the board in front of them. "Last year we reached twelfth place at Nationals. This year, we have to win, because it is the last year for many of us." He looked at Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Quinn, Santana, Mike, Puck and Kurt. Kurt noticed that Mr Schue's smile was sad now. Somehow, Kurt felt sad as well when he realized that his time at school would end soon. Then, his whole life would turn around. And he might never see all of his friends again.

Tina nodded. "And we will win." she said loudly.

"Hopefully." Kurt added and exchanged a look with Rachel. They both wanted to apply at NYADA and had the best chances if they would win Nationals.

"So we have to work very hard." Mr Schue grinned. "And we will begin now. As you know, our most dangerous competitors are the Dalton Academy Warblers, just like last year..."

Everything seemed to be perfect in Kurt Hummel's life. Until he showed up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters or places!

After the Glee rehearsal, Kurt went to his locker. He just wanted to leave a few books at school, before he headed home. This time, he would be alone, though. Finn would go to Rachel's place. They'd talked about it for some time. Apparently,there was something they needed to talk about. Kurt suspected that it was concerning their future, but he wasn't so sure. It could also be the next duet they would sing. Most probably, Rachel would tell him about it later.

Suddenly, he heard a door slam. Everyone looked around. First, Kurt thought that it was just Coach Sylvester, who was in a bad mood again. Or maybe Santana, she also did things like that. Especially when she had a bad day, which happened rather often at the moment.

But then he saw him. He had black curly hair, hazel eyes and he wore a black leather jacket. The expression on his face was neutral, if not a little annoyed. His hands were buried deep in his pockets and he walked slowly, even relaxed. The boy was looking around, but the bored expression wouldn't leave his face.

Normally, Kurt would turn away quickly, but there was something about this guy that made him freeze. Even if he looked annoyed and bored, and maybe even just bad (also according to the way he'd slammed the door), there was something strangely attractive about him. He wasn't as tall as Kurt himself, but the way he acted let it seem like he owned the entire hallway. Kurt didn't know many people who looked that self-confident. On the other hand, he didn't seem to fit into the school, with this bad-boy image, as Kurt called it in his mind.

Kurt realized that the boy walked towards principal Figgins' office. And that on his first day at school? Or did they just need to talk about something in general? Somehow, Kurt doubted that. New students always talked to the principal about everything in the morning. So did something happen? Or did he do something? From the way he'd slammed the door, it looked like that.

Kurt noticed that several others were also watching the newcomer curiously. However, he just ignored the curious stares. Until he looked at Kurt.

When Kurt noticed that he'd been staring, he blushed. Inwardly, he cursed himself for this reaction of his body. He didn't even know this guy, so why was a simple look making him feel so... What? He couldn't describe the feeling.

To his surprise, the boy smiled slightly. It was the first change of expression he showed. And then he winked at Kurt!

This time, he didn't try to pretend that he wasn't staring. For a moment, their eyes met.

But then it was over and he kept walking towards Figgins' office.

Kurt collected his things and left as fast as possible.

* * *

The next day at school started normal. Kurt hang out with his friends, avoided to meet Dave Karofsky in the hallway and he couldn't wait for the afternoon, when they would have Glee practice. Of course, Rachel wanted to sing the first solo of the year. When they asked her about it, she refused to tell them the title of the song.

Kurt has thought of singing a song himself, but he wasn't sure which one yet. Maybe something from a musical, but most of the times, those songs didn't work without a partner. And since Rachel had chosen Finn for her first duet, Kurt didn't have a partner. Maybe the right choice of song would show itself sometime.

"Did you already see that new guy over there?" Mercedes asked. They were sitting in the cafeteria and so far, Kurt hadn't seen the newcomer. Until now. The others also interrupted their conversation about the songs they wanted to sing in Glee club.

Kurt followed her gaze and saw the boy who had winked at him in the hallway the previous afternoon. Again, he was clothed in black and looked bored. He was sitting alone and it looked like all the others wanted to avoid getting too close to him. Kurt also noticed that Karofsky and his friends were looking at the new one curiously. Most probably, they already planned to throw him into a dumpster. Though Kurt wasn't sure if the newcomer would let that happen. He looked like someone who'd fight back.

"Looks like he's not looking for friends. The way he stares at everyone darkly." Artie said now, ripping Kurt out of his thoughts.

"I don't like him." Finn muttered now.

Kurt turned to Finn and raised his eyebrows. "You don't even know him.

"You don't know him either." Finn commented.

Kurt shrugged. "At least I don't judge someone just from their appearance." Well, maybe a little bit. He didn't look very friendly. But he's smiled at you, a quiet voice in his head said.

"Yesterday, when he appeared in the hallway, you looked uneasy. I saw you." Puck threw in and watched the new guy.

"I was just surprised." Kurt muttered dryly. "He doesn't really fit in here."

"I wonder why he's here. He's in our year, by the way. I have Spanish with him." Mike explained. "I heard someone whisper that he snapped at the biology teacher yesterday."

"Is that why he had to see Figgins? On his first day?" Puck asked and looked kind of impressed. "He really looks like that. Most probably, he's also a bully or something like that." At those words, he looked at Kurt thoughtfully. Next to him, Finn froze and scanned the new guy for a few seconds.

"You should stay away from him, Kurt." Finn muttered and Kurt looked at him sceptically.

Mike just shrugged. "I don't know. It's just a rumour."

"And they are mostly true." Santana and Brittany sat down next to Kurt. "Like last year, when someone said -"

"'Rumor Has It' would be a good song." Mercedes said suddenly, interrupting the conversation. When everyone looked at her, she shrugged. "It is."

Santana rolled her eyes. "When you talk about Adele, you have to sing 'Someone Like You'."

Now they started to discuss which song of Adele was the best. Since it wasn't his kind of music, Kurt didn't really listen to the conversation anymore. He looked at the new boy again. Right now, he ran a hand through his curly hair and looked around.

Just before he could see him, Kurt looked down at the table. However, he felt like he was being watched.

"The new guy is staring at you." Brittany whispered into his ear. "But don't worry, the others haven't noticed."

Kurt looked up carefully, just to see his eyes fixed on himself. He looked down again quickly. What was wrong with him? Normally, he didn't mind when someone was staring at him. Well, except for certain bullies, but that was another story.

When he glanced up again, he saw that the new one was smiling now. Taking a deep breath, Kurt smiled back at him. He didn't want to be unfriendly and somehow, he didn't feel like this boy was a bully too.

* * *

After Glee practice, Kurt was standing at his locker again. He just placed a photograph of the New Directions in there, when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey pretty boy."

Kurt turned around slowly and looked right into a pair of hazel eyes.

"Um... I... hi." he stuttered and forced a smile on his lips. Even if his friends thought that the newcomer might be bad, Kurt had decided to give him a chance.

"I've seen you in the hallway yesterday, and today in the cafeteria, and I just wanted to say hello." He was smiling at Kurt charmingly, like he'd done this before multiple times.

Kurt's couldn't stop himself from feeling just a little flattered that someone noticed him. Someone that good-looking.

Remember what the others said, he could be just like Karofsky, Kurt tried to remind himself.

"Kurt Hummel." He held out his hand before he really knew what he was doing.

They boy looked at Kurt's hand for a few moments, before he shook it. His grip was firm. "Nice to meet you, Kurt. I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson."

"It's nice to meet you too, Blaine." Kurt replied. "Do you like it here at McKinley? How were your first days?" He asked, trying to start a conversation.

Blaine shrugged. "Just like every school, I guess." He ran a hand through his curly hair. "Could be worse."

Kurt raised his eyebrows septically. "Did you go to many schools by now, or how do you know that?"

"A few." Kurt noticed that Blaine avoided to give a real answer to the question. "Let's just say that I don't like to stay in one place for too long."

"And then you decided to be here for your senior year?"

Now Blaine was the one to look at him questioningly. "How do you know that it's my last year?"

"You've got Spanish with one of my friends." Kurt explained.

Blaine nodded, but Kurt couldn't quite interpret the look on his face. "So it's your last year too?"

"Yes. Finally and sadly." Kurt smiled slightly.

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Do I even want to know what that means? I can't wait to finish school. Then I can finally decide what I want to do with my life by myself."

"And what do you want to do?" Kurt couldn't stop himself from asking curiously.

Suddenly, the smile on Blaine's lips vanished. "Why do you even care? We don't know each other."

Taken aback by this comment, Kurt closed his locker. From the corner of his eyes, he saw that Blaine looked at the picture. But Kurt could also have just imagined it. "I should go home." He told Blaine and began to walk towards the parking lot.

To his surprise, Blaine walked next to him. "Do you need a ride home?"

"No, thanks. I've got a car." Kurt replied politely. What was Blaine playing? First, he was nice. Then he wasn't. And now he asked if he could take Kurt home?

"I just mean that he could get to know each other." Blaine explained, his face a bored mask.

Kurt shook his head. "Maybe sometime else. I really need to go home. Bye, Blaine." Without waiting for a reply, he turned away and walked to his car.

* * *

"You're late." Rachel commented when she opened the door for Kurt.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I got distracted." Kurt said shortly.

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "Distracted?" They sat down on the bed next to each other. "Could this be about the new guy at school? I saw him look at you today."

"His name's Blaine." Kurt said shortly.

"So this is about him." Rachel's lips turned into a smile. "And how is he?"

"Don't you also think that he's a bully or something like that?" Kurt asked sceptically.

"That's what Finn and Puck said, not me." She protested immediately. "I just think he looks a little... different." She said finally and Kurt noticed the uneasy tone of her voice.

"So you agree with them, after all." He muttered.

"No, I don't!" She threw in loudly. "I mean, I'm happy that he talked to you. But maybe you should just get to know him a little more, before you try to be friends with him."

"Who said that I want to be his friend?"

"Oh come on, he's hot! And obviously gay. He tries to hide it, but he only checks out boys. And you were the only one he looked at openly."

Kurt looked at her wide-eyed. "You think he's gay?"

"Absolutely." She nodded.

"That doesn't fit to his appearance." Kurt still wasn't convinced. Sometimes, Rachel could interpret too much into a single look.

She shrugged. "You're the one who talked to him, so you should know this better than me."

"I talked to him once, for about ten minutes!" Kurt protested. "And once I asked something personal, he became very impolite." He looked at the papers in Rachel's lap. "And now tell me why I'm here." He demanded to know. "Are those possible songs you want to sing?"

Rachel nodded. "Some of them for myself, others I want to sing with Finn, and a few of them are for us." She handed him a few sheets of paper.

"Oh, this could be interesting." Kurt muttered and grinned at her.

* * *

"Hey Kurt!"

Kurt jumped up in alarm. It was Wednesday, the day after he talked to Blaine. And now, Blaine stood next to his locker and smiled at him.

"Oh, hey Blaine." Kurt said without really looking at him. He still didn't know what to think of Blaine's behaviour from the previous day.

"I want to talk to you." Blaine told him without hesitation.

Now Kurt looked at him slowly and raised his eyebrows. "If I remember correctly, that's what we already tried yesterday. And it didn't work out very well."

Blaine sighed. "Look, I don't really like talking about myself."

"I noticed." Kurt said dryly. "And what do you want to talk about then? The weather?"

Blaine held up his hands. "No need to get annoyed, pretty boy."

"Then you could just explain to me what you want." Kurt muttered.

"I want to get to know you." Blaine admitted without a hint of shame in his voice.

"And why?"

"Well, let's think about it. You're really hot?" And now Blaine actually winked at Kurt again.

At this, Kurt's eyes widened. "Not a convincing reason." He said and started to walk away.

"Why not?" Blaine asked and Kurt sighed when he realized that he was following him.

"Why don't you try this with someone else?" He asked over his shoulder. At the next corner, he nearly ran into Finn and Puck.

"Hey Kurt." Finn smiled at him, but his expression changed when he saw Blaine. "What's going on here?" And just like that, Finn's relaxed posture was gone and he was the overprotective brother.

"We were just talking." Kurt explained. "I just wanted to let Blaine know that I have to go, otherwise I might be late for the glee club."

"Glee club?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, our show choir." Kurt tried to stay calm, but he couldn't keep the annoyance from his voice completely. "And now bye, Blaine." Without looking back, he walked around the corner. When he noticed that Finn and Puck weren't following him, Kurt stopped. When he got closer to the corner again, he could hear voices.

"Don't mess with my brother." Finn just said to Blaine.

"I just wanted to talk to him." Blaine argued. There was something new in his voice, which wasn't there during his conversations with Kurt. However, he couldn't quite place what it was.

"We're watching you." Puck told Blaine, the threat in his voice obvious.

When Kurt realized that the conversation was over, he headed towards the choir room quickly. What a strange start of his last year at school.

He wasn't sure what to think of Blaine. His mood seemed to change far too fast. And then there was what Rachel said the previous evening, that Blaine might be gay, just like Kurt. But why would he act so indifferent towards everything then?

Blaine Anderson was a big riddle to him. And Kurt still didn't know if he wanted to get to know him better, or run away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters or places!

“Who can tell me the capital of Italy?” the teacher asked.

“Rome!” someone shouted.

“Right.” The teacher, Mrs Smith, said.

“Boring.” Mercedes whispered.

Kurt smiled. It was Thursday and they had geography together.

“Where are the Himalayas?”

“Asia.” Kurt answered loudly.

“Very good, Mr Hummel.” Mrs Smith smiled.

“Braggart.” Mercedes grinned.

“No way!” Kurt chuckled. “Just because I know the answer I'm not a poser.”

Mercedes kept smiling at him widely and it was obvious that she tried not to laugh. “But -”

Just at that moment, the door opened. “You're pretty late, Mr Anderson.” Mrs Smith said sternly.

“Be happy that I showed up at all.” Blaine murmured quietly. Since Mrs Smith had already turned to other students again, Kurt doubted that she'd heard the comment. Kurt avoided to look at Blaine the entire time he walked to the last row and sat down on the only empty seat in the classroom.

“Okay, the capital of Norway!”

“Oslo!” Quinn said.

“Silicon Valley?”

“California.” a boy answered. Slowly, this game of questions about geography was getting boring.

“Vatican city?”

“Rome.” Kurt said immediately.

“I thought you're not religious.” Mercedes whispered.

“I'm not. But it's good to know some things.” He explained with a slight smile.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. The rest of the lesson passed slowly. Once, Mrs Smith tried to ask Blaine where he came from. However, he just pretended that he didn't hear her question. She didn't look too happy about this, but she kept quiet. A strange behaviour for one of their strictest teachers.

Mrs Smith finished with a presentation of the national parks in America. Kurt suspected that she'd visited a few of them in the holidays and wanted to show off with it now.

When the lesson was over, Mercedes left the room quickly. “I'm going to meet Sam now. See you later.”

Kurt smiled after her before he picked up his bag. He just wanted to leave the room when someone called his name. At the sound of that voice, Kurt held back a sigh.

“Oh, you can still talk?” He asked.

“As I said, I don't like to talk about myself.” Blaine answered shortly.

“I've never seen Mrs Smith this surprised.” Kurt commented. “I already thought that she would throw you out.”

Blaine grinned. “Apparently, she's not so strict, after all.”

“Just don't do that again.” Kurt gave him the advice.

“We'll see.” Blaine shrugged.

“Is there a reason for this conversation?” Kurt asked now. Somehow, he couldn't just walk away from Blaine. On the other hand, his indifferent behaviour was driving him crazy.

“You didn't get a chance to explain me about your show choir yesterday.” Blaine said to Kurt's surprise. He stared at him. Why was he asking about the New Directions? He really didn't look like someone who would be interested in singing. Or was this just another attempt to speak to him?

When Blaine realized that Kurt wouldn't answer the question, he raised his eyebrows. “You still with me, pretty boy?”

“Don't call me that!” Kurt muttered. “I have a name!”

“Alright, _Kurt_.” Blaine sighed. “Aren't you going to answer my question?” 

“What do you even care? You don't look like someone who likes music.” Kurt said sceptically.

“I'm just curious.”

“Because it would give you something to laugh at?”

To his surprise, the next smile on Blaine's face looked rather sad. “I would never laugh at that.” Then his expression changed again into the self-confident, bored mask. Most probably, Kurt had just imagined the regret on Blaine's face. Because why should he feel like that?

He decided to give Blaine a short explanation either way. “We're called the New Directions.” Kurt explained shortly. “And we're practising nearly every day. Our goal is to win Nationals, a competition between different choirs. This year is our last chance together. I would say that you can come to the auditorium and have a look at our next performance, but I'm sure you don't want to see that.” He wasn't sure why he added the last part.

“And you're really doing all that? Singing and dancing?” Blaise raised his eyebrows and Kurt hated that he looked like he was going to laugh.

“Yes, I am. But if you don't want to believe me, fine.”

“I do.” Blaine said quickly. “I just can't imagine you singing.”

Kurt shrugged. “I can't imagine you singing either.” He replied simply.

“You probably wouldn't want to hear that.”

“Are you that bad?” Kurt asked.

“Something like that.” Blaine said thoughtfully. Before Kurt could react, Blaine walked past him and he was alone. He didn't see Blaine again neither that day nor the next.

* * *

On Friday, they were performing 'You Can't Stop the Beat'. For the performance, they were all wearing purple. Kurt still thought that it was a brilliant idea, however, most others weren't as enthusiastic. The only other one who loved it was Rachel. And most probably because she got the first solo part. She just loved attention.

The New Directions were in the auditorium on the stage while Mr Schuester watched them. Most of the time Kurt danced with Brittany. When it was time for Kurt's solo, he placed himself in front of the group, Artie next to him. In the past years, he didn't sing with Artie that much, so this was a whole new experience. And to be honest, Kurt thought that they fit together quite well. Maybe they should sing duets more often.

And then, while he was turning with Brittany on stage, he saw him. He stood in the shadows at the door of the auditorium, leaning on the door frame, arms crossed. When he stood there, he looked relaxed as always. But when Kurt tried to have a closer look, he noticed the tension in Blaine's shoulders, as if he wasn't sure what he was doing. Kurt would have loved to see his face, but he was too far away.

 _He likes music,_ Kurt realized abruptly. So why did he avoid all questions concerning this?

* * *

“Hey pretty boy.”

Kurt turned around. It was Monday afternoon and he was on the way to his car. The entire weekend, he's been thinking of what he saw during their performance. Blaine had watched them. The new bad-boy of McKinley, like everyone called him already, had watched the losers of the school perform a song. But why was he there? Probably not just because Kurt told him about the New Directions. Was his presumption right and Blaine really liked music?

Honestly, Kurt didn't expect to see Blaine again after he'd avoided him the entire day. Or at least it _felt_ like Blaine was avoiding him. Kurt had seen him in the hallway from afar, but when he got closer, Blaine always vanished. And he didn't wait for Kurt after their only lesson together.

“I think we need to talk, Blaine.” Kurt said without greeting him. He also ignored that Blaine called him by that stupid nickname again. “You watched our performance in the auditorium on Friday.”

If Blaine was surprised by this statement, he didn't show it. “Are you sure that you didn't just imagine that?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “I _saw_ you. So don't pretend that it was someone else. There aren't many people at school who run around completely in black and with that hair of yours.” He gestured at Blaine's curly hair. 

Blaine raised his eyebrows. “And if I was there? Why do you even care? Maybe I just wanted to see you perform. I was curious.” Blaine shrugged. “Don't worry, it won't happen again. But I have to admit that you're even hotter when you're singing and dancing.” Suddenly, he was grinning.

Kurt sighed. “You didn't look like you were just curious.” He tried once more.

“How did I look like?” Blaine wanted to know.

“Like you enjoyed seeing us there.”

“You can't have seen my face.” Blaine shot back immediately.

“And now you just told me that it's true.” Kurt smiled slyly.

Blaine cursed. “Just forget that I was there.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I'll see you again sometime.” With that, he walked away, leaving Kurt more confused than ever.

In this moment, he told himself that he would find out more about Blaine Anderson. Who wasn't as bad as he pretended to be.

* * *

“So what do you think? The song would be brilliant for us! Especially after we sang 'For Good' in New York.” Rachel said with a wide smile.

Kurt hesitated. “Isn't it a little bit too much?”

Her face fell. “Why? Because it's a love song?” She crossed her arms. “No one will care.”

“I know.” He threw in quickly. “And I do love you, by the way. You're my best friend.” He nodded. “Alright, let's do this.”

Slowly, she relaxed again and grinned. “This will be the best duet of the year!” Rachel exclaimed.

Kurt raised his eyebrows. “What about you and Finn?”

“That is something different.” She threw in. “I love Finn with all my heart, and of course our songs together are very good, but we're singing on a completely different level, Kurt. We're born to sing songs that are meant for Broadway.”

He chuckled. “I like the sound of that.”

“So we'll start to practice tomorrow?” Rachel asked hopefully.

“Of course.” Kurt agreed.

Together, they left the empty choir room. In the hallway, they met Coach Sylvester. She was looking annoyed and Kurt wondered why.

“Porcelain, Lady.” She nearly shouted and made them stop immediately. “I am looking for that overrated choir director of yours.”

“You mean Mr Schuester.” Rachel corrected her.

Sue rolled her eyes. “I know his name.” She muttered. “Yes, have you seen him? Because I've got the feeling that he's avoiding me.”

“Why should he do that?” Kurt asked curiously.

“That is none of your business. So now tell me when you've last seen him.”

They both stared at her. “At glee practice, about an hour ago?” Rachel said slowly and exchanged a look with Kurt. He nodded.

“In which direction did he leave the room?” Sue demanded to know. “I will find him. He can't hide from me forever.” There was still this dark look on her face, together with a grim smile. Kurt wondered what Mr Schue had done to make her behave like this. But maybe he didn't do anything, Coach Sylvester often behaved strangely.

“He walked towards the teacher's room.” Kurt muttered before Rachel could tell Sue anything. Because Mr Schue has walked into the opposite direction. If he was avoiding Sue, he would have a good reason. Kurt felt Rachel's gaze on him, but he ignored her.

“Thank you, Porcelain.” Sue said and walked away quickly.

When she was gone, Rachel looked at him reproachfully. “We can't lie to teachers, Kurt.”

“I don't even want to know what's going on with them.” Kurt said. “There will be a reason why Mr Schue avoids her. Most probably, they have a bet going on again or something like that.” He shrugged and continued to walk towards his locker.

Rachel followed him quickly. “Lying is bad, Kurt.”

“As if you never do that.” He muttered.

“I don't!” She sounded offended now and he raised his eyebrows.

“What about that one time when -” He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Right behind them, someone called their names.

Kurt turned around immediately, but he regretted it as soon as he saw who was standing in front of him. Dave Karofsky and his companions were grinning widely when they saw the shock on Kurt's and Rachel's faces. Kurt noticed that they were all holding slushies in their hands, but it was already too late to run away. He was just able to close his eyes, when the cold liquid hit his face and chest. Next to him, Rachel made a strangled sound and he new that they've hit her as well.

Kurt wiped his eyes and when he opened them again, the others were still standing there and grinned. “Happy new school year! I think this one will be brilliant! See you soon, Kurt.” Karofsky said and then they walked past them.

Kurt turned to Rachel. “Are you alright?”

She nodded. “One could think that we're done with this in our senior year.” She muttered. “I'm fine. But I think my sweater's ruined.”

Kurt chuckled. “Orange looks far better than white anyway.”

She smiled weakly. “Are _you_ alright? I think Karofsky just threatened you.” Rachel sounded worried now. 

Kurt shrugged. “Could be better and worse. Want to go home?”

Rachel nodded. “I just have to wash my face first. And I think there's a clean t-shirt in my locker.”

“Good idea. Let me also get something clean.” He always kept clean clothes in his locker as well. Most glee club members did.

When he took the clean pullover from his locker, Kurt thought that he saw a movement from the corner of his eyes. In the distance, he could see Blaine turning around and walking away from him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters or places!

“Rachel, Kurt, this was a very good duet!” Mr Schue exclaimed with a wide smile.

“It's like we're born to sing this, I know. That's also why I chose the song.” Rachel nodded in agreement and grinned at Kurt. They just sang 'As Long As You're Mine' in front of the glee club. It was duet week and everyone loved it. They had to build pairs and everyone should sing two songs this week. Kurt's other duet would be with Quinn, she'd asked him to sing 'No Piece' by Sam Smith. He'd agreed immediately, though he still wasn't sure why Quinn chose that song. Somehow, he suspected that this was about Finn.

Rachel and Kurt were the last ones to sing a duet today, so Mr Schue ended the lesson earlier than usual. Since it was Monday afternoon, everyone was glad about it. During lunch break, some glee club members had agreed to go to their favourite coffee shop. Kurt would go with them, just like Rachel, Finn, Mike, Mercedes, Sam, Tina and Artie.

When they left the choir room, Kurt was surprised to see Blaine leaning on his locker. After their conversation the previous week, he didn't talk to him again. He'd only seen him once, right after the incident with the slushie. That had been nearly a week ago.

“Oh look who's there again.” Rachel whispered next to him. She'd also seen Blaine. “Seems like he wants to talk to you, Kurt.”

“But I'm not sure if I want to talk to him.” Kurt muttered.

“Come on, you like him. And you said yourself that you want to find out more about him.” He hadn't told Rachel that Blaine has watched their performance the previous week and that they have talked on Monday. Kurt knew that he should feel guilty, but to his surprise, he didn't. Somehow, he felt like this was something between Blaine and himself.

“That was last week.” Kurt tried to avoid the subject.

“Just talk to him, see what he wants.” Rachel urged him. “And I don't think that he'll just leave to let you go to your locker without talking to you first.”

Kurt sighed, but he didn't argue. Slowly, he walked towards Blaine. His arms were crossed and he was looking at something on the ground. Again, there was the usual bored expression on his face. Luckily, he didn't notice Kurt yet, so he had some more time to look at Blaine's features. Kurt would never say that aloud, but Blaine was really handsome. Except for his clothes, the black pants and the leather jacket were horrible.

“What's so interesting on the floor?” Kurt asked when he was close enough for Blaine to hear him. “Or do you want to stare holes into it?”

Blaine's head jerked up and he looked at Kurt through narrowed eyes. Apparently, he'd been lost in thoughts and Kurt surprised him. When he realized that it was Kurt who stood in front of him, he relaxed slowly. He smiled slightly. “Hey pretty boy.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “I'll never get you to say my name, will I?”

“Most probably not.” Blaine agreed. “But you don't seem to mind that I call you pretty.”

“I know when it makes no sense to argue anymore.” Kurt corrected him. “You won't stop it, even if I ask nicely.”

“You never tried.” Blaine stated with a grin. “I bet it would be interesting.”

“Dream on.” Kurt muttered. “So what was this thoughtful look on your face? You didn't even notice me coming closer.” That the expression on Blaine's face was thoughtful was a guess, but Kurt tried either way.

“It's nothing.” Blaine said immediately. So yes, thoughtful.

“Why are you here then?” He asked.

“I just wanted to say hello.”

“A few days ago, it sounded like you don't want to talk to me again.” Kurt crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows.

Blaine sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Let's not talk about that.”

“So you're still avoiding the subject.” Kurt noted. “Would you please let me open my locker? I still need to get a few things, my friends and I want to leave soon. We have plans for this afternoon.”

To his surprise, Blaine looked curious. “A party, maybe?” He asked and stepped back, leaning against the next locker with crossed arms.

“Nothing like that.” Kurt shook his head. “The last time we had a party, it was far too much karaoke and alcohol for my liking. Not that you even care.”

“Who said I don't care about your opinion?”

“You.” Kurt answered simply and began to place books in his locker. When he looked at Blaine again, he saw that he was looking at him with a frown on his face.

“Alright, I've been kind of an ass.” Blaine muttered. “I just don't talk about music, that's all. And about myself in general.” Did Kurt imagine it, or was Blaine sounding tired, just like he'd said this sentence far too many times?

Kurt already opened his mouth to ask why, but he held himself back in the last moment. “So you want to talk to me about other things?” He asked instead. “As I said, I have to leave soon. So maybe we should continue this conversation another time.”

“On Tuesday, a few guys threw some kind of drink right at you and a friend of yours. What was that about?” Blaine asked when Kurt already turned around to leave. When he heard the question, he froze and looked back slowly. Blaine looked curious now, but there was something else. A stern look in his eyes, just like he was angry. But why should he be? And at whom?

“So I really saw you leaving.” Kurt muttered more to himself. “Those drinks are called slushie. And it's normal for glee club members to get slushied on a regular basis.” He explained and shrugged. “You get used to it.”

“But why?” Blaine asked and it was obvious that he didn't understand it. “I've never seen something like this before. And I've been at many schools. I know bullies, but this is new.”

“It's kind of a tradition here. To slushie the losers at school, which means us. The members of the show choir.”

“Shouldn't you be more popular? After all, you're great singers and performers.” Blaine didn't even seem to notice that he admitted watching their performance again.

“It doesn't work that way.” Kurt said simply. “And we have normal bullies too, by the way.” He wanted to let it sound lightly, but it didn't work. Not when he remembered the obvious threat in Karofsky's words.

Blaine's eyes narrowed. “Why don't you fight back?” He demanded to know. “You can't just let them treat you like that.”

“We can't do anything against it. We tried.” Kurt glanced over his shoulder to see that the others were already waiting for him.

“Seems like you didn't try hard enough.” Blaine muttered darkly. “So it just hits glee club members? Or is there a difference within that?”

“Why do you even want to know all this?” Kurt asked and raised his eyebrows. “It's none of your business.”

“Maybe I just hate bullies.” Blaine replied simply. “So there is a difference. You avoided the question.”

“I really have to go now, Blaine.” Again, Kurt turned around to leave, but Blaine caught his wrist.

“It affects you more than you want to admit.” Blaine said quietly and for a few moments, they looked into each other's eyes. The expression on Blaine's face was sad now, like he understood exactly how Kurt was feeling.

The moment was over far too soon when someone behind them called Kurt's name.

“I'll see you soon, Blaine.” Kurt forced a smile on his lips before he turned around and left, leaving Blaine alone in the hallway, looking after him with a thoughtful look on his face.

* * *

“Guys, we have to tell you something.” Artie announced. “Right after glee practice, Tina and I overheard a conversation between Mr Schue and Coach Sylvester.”

“So it took her a full week to find him?” Rachel asked and exchanged a look with Kurt. “She was looking for him on Tuesday, Mr Schue was avoiding her.”

“Doesn't surprise me.” Mercedes muttered. “I wouldn't want to talk to her either.”

“So what was it about?” Finn asked curiously.

“They have some kind of competition running.” Tina explained. “Apparently, Mr Schue said that she and her Cheerios could never sing and perform as good as the New Directions.”

“Coach Sylvester said that he is wrong about this. And they made a competition out of it. One song, one performance and only one winner.” Artie continued.

“Taking place in two weeks.” Tina finished their tale.

They stared at them in silence. “The New Directions against the Cheerios who are not even a choir?” Rachel asked and raised her eyebrows. “That doesn't even make sense. It's just Mr Schue proving himself that he's better than Sue.”

“And how will that work?” Kurt asked. “After all, Santana, Brittany and Quinn are part of the New Directions and the Cheerios.”

“When they started to argue about this, we left.” Artie held up his hands. “I'm sorry, but that was not an argument we wanted to hear. They began shouting at each other. I bet Mr Schue will tell us about the bet soon.”

“Why do we have to help them with this?” Mercedes asked. “Not that I don't want to show the Cheerios that we're better, but it's kind of stupid. After all, we have to practice for Sectionals.”

“I agree.” Rachel said immediately. “Maybe we should talk to Mr Schue.”

“Wait, we don't even know about this bet, remember?” Artie threw in.

“So we will just wait until he tells us about it himself?” Finn frowned. “When the competition will take place in two weeks, we don't have much time to find a song.”

“And we can't lose. We're already the losers at school.” Sam added. “I don't want to get slushied even more often.”

They all looked at each other silently.

“The main question is on which team Santana, Brittany and Quinn will be.” Rachel said in the end.

“Somehow, I think they'll be with the Cheerios.” Mercedes said slowly.

No one argued. But wouldn't that affect the team for Sectionals?

* * *

On Wednesday, Kurt was just on his way to his first lesson when someone called his name. He recognized the voice immediately and tried to walk even faster, but he wasn't successful. “I said I want to talk to you!” Dave Karofsky said loudly. Since they weren't in the building yet, he didn't have to be quiet.

“Leave me alone.” Kurt muttered when Karofsky appeared next to him and blocked his way to school without problems.

“Why do you still run away, Kurt?” Karofsky asked with a wide smile. “You know that it doesn't work like that.”

“So what do you want to do now?” Kurt was surprised that his voice sounded so calm. “Throw me into a dumpster again? You didn't do that for quite some time.”

“No, it's something different.” Karofsky grinned and there was a gleam in his eyes that told Kurt to run away immediately. However, Karofsky's friends were already there when he turned around.

Half an hour later, Kurt was sitting in class and tried to pretend that he was alright. Even if his back and his left arm were hurting like hell. He was sure that they'd shoved him hard enough to leave bruises. And there was a cut on his left hand from when he'd fallen to the ground. He told Rachel that it was an accident this morning, but she didn't look convinced. Of course she already knew what happened, even if he would never admit it.

When Kurt saw Blaine leaning on his locker later that day, he would have loved to run away again. He'd barely talked to his friends, telling them that he wasn't feeling well. Hopefully, Blaine would believe that too. Luckily, it was already late and they were the only ones in the hallway.

“Hey pretty boy.” Blaine greeted him.

“Blaine.” Kurt muttered and opened his locker without saying anything else. He pulled his books out of his bag quickly, just wanting to go home. However, the pain in his arm and the cut on his hand made everything difficult.

“Kurt, is something wrong?” Blaine asked and when Kurt glanced at him, he saw that there was a frown on his face.

“I'm just not feeling well. A headache.” Kurt replied simply.

“And what's that on your hand?”

“I wasn't careful with a knife in the kitchen this morning.”

“Doesn't look like that.” Blaine muttered. “How did you manage to get a cut there?”

“Just drop it, Blaine. I'm not in the mood to talk. I just want to go home.” Kurt closed his locker again and tried to smile. “Maybe tomorrow.” He turned around to walk away, when Blaine grabbed his arm to make him stop again.

“Kurt -” Blaine stopped when Kurt flinched at the contact. Kurt tried to stay calm, but when he looked at Blaine again, he knew that he'd seen the pained look on his face.

“What happened?” Blaine asked and took a step back, most probably to give him space.

“Nothing.” Kurt said shortly and began to walk away from Blaine. However, he followed him quickly.

“You're hurt. And I don't believe you with the kitchen incident.”

“It's nothing, really.” Kurt repeated agitatedly. “I said you should leave me alone.”

“Did someone hurt you?” Blaine's voice was calm now, apparently he'd gained control over it again.

“No.” Kurt said too fast.

The second time that day, someone blocked his way. This time, he didn't just imagine that Blaine looked angry. “Who did it?”

“I can deal with that myself, Blaine. I'm fine.” He tried to walk past Blaine, but he blocked the way again.

“Doesn't look like that.”

“Why do you even care?” Kurt asked loudly.

“Don't you see that I want to help you?” Blaine asked

“I don't need your help.” Kurt muttered and suddenly, he felt really tired. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. “I just want to go home.” He hated how weak his voice sounded right now.

“Can you drive?” Blaine asked slowly, looking at him thoughtfully.

“Of course. It's nothing.” Kurt emphasized again. “I'll see you tomorrow, Blaine.”

This time, Blaine let him walk towards his car. The anger from his face was gone and replaced by something Kurt couldn't quite name. “You can tell me about it, if you want to.” Blaine said suddenly, taking Kurt by surprise. “And be careful.”

Kurt wanted to say something, anything to thank Blaine, but he already turned around and walked away, leaving Kurt alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters or places!

The next morning, Kurt was feeling even worse than before. A look at the clock told him that he would be late for school, so he stood up quickly. After getting dressed, he left the house without having breakfast. Otherwise, he would be really too late. And he didn't want to meet Karofsky and his friends again.

On his way, he realized that he would sing his duet with Quinn this afternoon. This time, they wouldn't be in the choir room but in the auditorium. Mr. Schue insisted that this was a good practice for Sectionals. Luckily, he didn't see Karofsky or anyone else when he entered the building.

He also didn't see Blaine, and he wasn't sure if he should be glad about it or not. Blaine's behaviour from the previous day was still a riddle to him. He knew that someone hurt Kurt, that was obvious. And there had been anger on his face. But why? Yes, Blaine said that he hated bullies, but why did he look like one himself, then? And why did he even care that Kurt was bullied? They barely knew each other. Every time Kurt tried to find out more about Blaine, he refused to say anything. He was more confused than ever.

Except for his pain, the day was uneventful. Kurt spent the free time with his friends and they were still discussing the bet between Mr. Schue and Sue. So far, no one had told them about it. Santana, Brittany and Quinn didn't seem to know anything about it yet. And of course, no one wanted to tell them about it, out of fear that it would cause a fight.

In the afternoon, the glee club met in the auditorium. They would hear three duets today. First, Rachel and Mercedes (more a competition than a duet), then Tina and Artie and in the end Kurt and Quinn. When Kurt sat down on a chair on stage next to Quinn, he couldn't stop himself from smiling. And then they began to sing.

Singing always had a calming effect on him. Then, he could forget everything else. His pain, the fear of Karofsky, his confusion about Blaine, it was all gone. Or at least not important anymore. When the music stopped, Kurt opened his eyes in surprise. He didn't even realize that their song was already finished. Mr. Schue jumped on stage in front of them when Kurt and Quinn stood up to leave the stage and sit down again. Quinn hugged Kurt tightly and he hoped that she wouldn't notice his pained flinch.

“Guys, I have to tell you something.” Mr. Schue announced loudly and Kurt exchanged glances with Rachel and Mercedes. They already knew what he was going to say. “Before Sectionals, there will be another competition for us. It takes place in two weeks.”

The only ones who looked really surprised were Santana, Quinn and Brittany. “Don't we have to practice for Sectionals?” Rachel asked loudly.

“Yes, but this will also be a good practice.” Mr. Schue said with a smile. “We're going to prove that we're better singers than the Cheerios.” He turned to Santana and the two others who also belonged to Sue's team. “I know that you're part of the Cheerios as well, and I can't ask you to sing against them, but I hope that you'll side with us either way.” Kurt noticed that Mr. Schue didn't look convinced.

And he was right to feel that way. As soon as he'd finished his sentence, Santana, Quinn and Brittany began to talk loudly. Santana emphasized how stupid this whole bet was, while Quinn looked even angry. Brittany seemed more confused. In the end, no one knew if the three of them would side with the glee club or the Cheerios. Kurt suspected that they didn't even know themselves. However, he had the feeling that they would take Sue's side. And that wouldn't be good for Sectionals.

When they finally left the choir room, they felt all exhausted. “I can't believe that they're really doing this!” Rachel complained. “I mean, Mr. Schue must know that he's ripping the team apart!”

“Without Santana, Quinn and Brittany, our chances at Sectionals will be smaller.” Finn agreed.

“We have to talk to them.” Rachel decided. “Will you come with me, Finn?”

He nodded and looked at Puck questioningly. “You too?”

“I saw them walking towards the gym.” Puck stated and turned around without waiting for Finn and Rachel.

The others looked after them silently. It wouldn't help if the whole glee club went to talk to them now. Hopefully, Rachel and the others could convince them that this whole idea was stupid.

“I've got my guitar here.” Sam said suddenly. “Maybe we could go outside and sing a few songs?”

They all agreed immediately and ten minutes later, they were sitting on the stairs outside. The other students didn't really pay attention to them, but they didn't care. They did this for themselves, not for others.

Between the songs, Kurt looked around carefully. He wanted to make sure that Karofsky wasn't there, but instead, he saw Blaine standing in the shadows of a tree, watching them. His hands were shoved into his pockets and he was wearing sunglasses, so Kurt couldn't see his eyes. However, there was a small smile on Blaine's lips. Kurt resisted the urge to wave and acted as if he didn't notice him.

When they finally decided to go home, Mercedes stopped Kurt. “You're hurt.” It wasn't a question. “Don't deny it, I can see it in the way you move.”

He sighed. “Do you think the others have noticed it?”

“Rachel did. I'm not sure about the others.” Mercedes said hesitantly. “Karofsky?”

Kurt nodded. “Who else?”

“Well, this new guy also doesn't look very nice. I saw you talking to him a few times.” Mercedes looked around and Kurt noticed that this was the direction in which Blaine was still standing.

“Blaine's alright.” He threw in. “He wouldn't hurt anyone.”

Mercedes still looked sceptical. “How do you know?”

“As you said, I talked to him.” He said with a small smile.

“And you're sure?”

He nodded. “Absolutely.” He wasn't afraid of Blaine.

“You should stay away from Karofsky.” Mercedes said suddenly, changing the subject again.

“You know that it's not always possible. I'm trying.”

“I know.” She smiled sadly now and placed a hand on his. “I'm just worried for you.”

“You don't have to. I'll be fine.” Kurt assured her and smiled. Then he changed the subject to on of their favourite tv shows. It worked, Mercedes relaxed and soon, Karofsky was completely forgotten. Their conversation only ended when Sam approached them. Then she excused herself and they left together. They wanted to practice their duet for the following day again. When they were gone, Kurt remained sitting on the stairs. Finn had asked if he could take him home and he was still inside, talking to Santana and the others.

Suddenly, someone behind him cleared his throat. Kurt flinched and turned around immediately, just to see Blaine standing in front of him. He was smiling slightly and still wore his sunglasses. “Hey pretty boy.”

“Hi Blaine.” He replied calmly when Blaine sat down next to him. Now people all around were staring at them. “Did you enjoy our little show?” Kurt couldn't stop himself from asking this question.

Luckily, Blaine just grinned. “You're really good. But no one seems to be listening to you.”

He shrugged. “It's always like that.”

“How are you feeling?” Now Blaine took off his sunglasses and Kurt could see that he raised his eyebrows.

“Fine.” He replied automatically.

Blaine looked sceptical.

“Alright, not fine.” Kurt gave in with a sigh, knowing that lying wouldn't be of any use. After all, Blaine already knew that he was hurt.

“And you still don't want to tell me who it was?” Blaine asked curiously.

He shook his head.

“Then let me guess.” Blaine leaned forward. “David Karofsky?”

Kurt tried to look at Blaine calmly, but there must have been something in his eyes since a satisfied smile appeared on Blaine's lips. “I knew it.” He muttered, but became serious again. “Why don't you tell anyone?”

“Don't you think that I've already tried?” Kurt asked with a sigh. “It didn't help, only made things worse.”

Blaine frowned. “Then why are you still here?”

“What do you mean?”

“There are other schools where bullying isn't accepted.” Blaine explained.

“I don't want to leave.” Kurt said simply. “My friends are here. And there's the glee club.” He crossed his arms.

“So you'd rather be bullied than to leave your friends?” There was a strange tone in Blaine's voice.

“Exactly.” Kurt nodded. “You wouldn't do this?”

Blaine shook his head. “No way. But I've never had many friends.”

“Having friends isn't too bad.” He saw Finn, Rachel and Puck leaving the building. “You should try that too. But without talking about yourself, forming friendships isn't so easy.” Kurt said and stood up. “I've got to go.”

The last thing he saw before he turned around was the thoughtful look on Blaine's face.

* * *

A few days later, Kurt was waiting for Finn in front of his car. They'd driven to school together in the morning since Burt had to fix something on Kurt's car. Now it was in the afternoon and Finn couldn't be seen. Most probably, he was talking to Santana again. She'd refused to help the glee club in Mr. Schue's competition against Sue. Instead, she wanted to side with the Cheerios. As well as Quinn. Finn still tried to convince them that it was the wrong decision. The bet tore the glee club apart. The previous day, Santana and Quinn didn't even come to the practice for Sectionals. Even Mr. Schue didn't look happy about this anymore. Kurt knew that he regretted that stupid bet.

“Look who's there!” A loud voice said that made Kurt's blood freeze. _Not again_. 

Slowly, he turned around to face David Karofsky. This time, however, he was alone. His friends couldn't bee seen. Except for them, the parking lot was empty.

“What do you want?” Kurt asked and raised his eyebrows. “Don't you think that beating me up once a week is enough?”

“Who said that I'm here to hurt you?” Karofsky asked and grinned.

“Come on, we both know that you would never talk to me out of interest.” Kurt muttered darkly.

“That's true.” Karofsky said after a few moments and took a step closer. Out of instinct, Kurt backed away.

“Leave me alone.” He tried again.

“Why don't we have some fun Kurt?” Again, Karofsky stepped closer. It was obvious that Kurt's fear excited him.

“This isn't fun.” Kurt protested loudly. Where was Finn?

“Don't be so boring.” Karofsky muttered.

Kurt just wanted to reply something, when a loud voice called his name.

Just that it wasn't Finn's voice.

Karofsky turned around quickly, but Blaine was already next to Kurt and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “I'm sorry that I'm late, Kurt.” He said and Kurt could only stare at him. What was he talking about? “I got stopped by something, it won't happen again.” Then he turned to look at Karofsky. “If I'd have known that you get company, I would have asked you to wait for me inside.”

“We were just talking nicely.” Karofsky said and looked from Blaine to Kurt with a frown. It was obvious that he didn't know what to make of this situation. “See you soon, Kurt.” He turned around and walked away without looking back.

Kurt and Blaine looked after him silently. Kurt noticed that Blaine's arm was still around his shoulders, but he dropped it as soon as Karofsky was out of sight. “What was that?” Kurt asked slowly.

“I think I just saved you.” Blaine explained and looked at Kurt seriously. “You looked afraid.”

“I would have been fine.” Kurt muttered.

“You don't believe that.” Blaine ran a hand through his hair.

“I don't.” Kurt agreed quietly. “Thank you, Blaine.”

Blaine smiled. “Anytime, Kurt.” Kurt, not pretty boy. Blaine looked around again. “What are you doing out here anyway?” 

“I'm waiting for Finn.” Kurt explained. “But it seems like he's still busy.” He looked at his phone, but there were no new messages.

“Do you want me to take you home?” Blaine asked. “Or maybe we could have coffee first?” He raised his eyebrows at the question and smiled. But this time, it wasn't a cool or bored smile. This some seemed to be sincere.

Kurt smiled shyly. “Coffee sounds great. I just have to text Finn.”

“Alright.” Now Blaine grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters or places!

“So you want to be a musician?” Blaine asked and to Kurt's surprise, he didn't sound bored at all. If he had to guess, he would rather say that it sounded fascinated.

He nodded. “My dream is going to New York. Singing on Broadway.” He chuckled nervously. “This must sound completely stupid to you.”

Blaine frowned. “Why should I think so?” He raised his eyebrows.

Kurt shrugged. “You don't seem to be interested in music.” He made a vague gesture with his hands. “After all, you don't talk about it. You didn't even want to admit that you watched our performance the other day.” He laughed nervously. “Am I wrong?” Kurt asked when he noticed that Blaine's smile had faded.

Blaine sighed and ran a hand through his curly hair which was already a mess. “It's your dream. So no, this isn't stupid. Not at all. I can imagine you as a singer on Broadway.” While saying this, his lips twitched.

“What do you want to do?” Kurt asked, trying to change the subject. He didn't like the uncomfortable look on Blaine's face at all. He noticed that Blaine had ignored his question. First, they've been talking about unimportant stuff like their subjects at school. Then about cars since Kurt mentioned the job of his father. Then Blaine had asked a few questions about Kurt's friends and before Kurt could ask if Blaine had any friends, Blaine had changed the subject to Kurt's future. A question that was easy to answer.

“I don't have any plans yet.” Blaine said hesitantly.

“But it's our senior year. And it'll end faster than you expect.” Kurt threw in. “You really have no idea what you want to do?” To say he was surprised would be an understatement. All of his friends already had at least ideas for their future. Like Kurt and Rachel, who wanted to get into NYADA.

“No.” Blaine muttered. “I didn't really think of that yet.”

Kurt looked at him questioningly. “There's nothing you can imagine for yourself?”

Again, Blaine shook his head. “Not really.” Was it just his imagination, or was Blaine lying? There was this nervous expression on his face, like he wasn't feeling well with the situation.

Kurt decided to drop the subject for now. “Did you know that our teachers at school are completely crazy?”

He was glad when Blaine started to smile again. He looked at Kurt curiously. “I've noticed. But what happened?”

In short words, Kurt told him about the bet between Mr. Schue and Sue that was tearing the glee club apart. “It's completely insane. Mr. Schue knows that it'll be difficult to win Sectionals without Santana and Quinn. Brittany seems to stick with the New Directions, though. I think Artie was able to convince her to stay.” He shrugged. “They get along well. They were a couple once.”

Blaine frowned. “Coach Sylvester is the strangest person I've met so far. And that means something, in my life, I've met many crazy teachers.”

Kurt chuckled. “You already said that our school is crazy. So does it really surprise you that our teachers are different as well?”

Blaine crossed his arms and tried to look thoughtful. However, he failed miserably and Kurt could barely stop himself from laughing. “No.” Blaine said in the end and Kurt couldn't hold himself back any longer. He started to laugh loudly.

For a few seconds, Blaine looked at him in confusion, but then he grinned and joined Kurt's laughter. After that, Blaine told Kurt a few stories about other schools he'd already visited. Kurt was really surprised, from what Blaine told him, he'd attended at least four different high schools before he came to McKinley.

While they were talking like this, Kurt barely noticed how fast the time passed. When he finally looked at the clock, he was surprised to see that it was already five in the afternoon. He would have to go home soon, he still had homework to do. And Burt would be furious if he'd get to know with whom Kurt had spent his time. Of course Finn had already told their parents about the new bad boy at school. And Burt always got worried when Kurt spent time with boys he didn't know.

“Is something wrong?” Blaine, who'd noticed Kurt's look at the clock, asked.

Kurt sighed. “I've got to go home soon. Otherwise, my dad will get worried.” For half a second, there was a strange look on Blaine's face, but it vanished very quickly. He nodded.

“Alright, then I'll drive you home.” He waved at the waitress and have her some money. Kurt noticed that Blaine had paid his coffee as well and raised his eyebrows.

“Next time, you can pay.” Blaine said with a grin and winked at him.

Next time? So Blaine seemed to enjoy the afternoon just as much as Kurt did. Somehow, the thought of a next time excited him. He liked spending time with Blaine. Especially now, when he finally told Kurt a few things about himself. He might not speak of his family and he avoided to talk about music, but it was a start.

Kurt grinned. “Next time.” He agreed when they both stood up to get their jackets.

On their way to Blaine's car, Kurt looked at him from the corner of his eyes. When he was smiling, Blaine was really beautiful. Kurt wondered how he would look without the black leather jacket he always wore. And of course the horrible black pants.

The beeping of his phone ripped him out of his thoughts. When he looked at it, he sighed. It was a text from Finn, asking when he would be home. He send him a short 'Soon' as an answer and put the phone back in his bag.

Blaine raised his eyebrows. “Worried family?”

Kurt nodded. “Finn seems to think that you'll never bring me back.” He said and rolled his eyes.

“Who says that he isn't right?” Blaine asked curiously. “I might not bring you home. After all, I'm evil. Or many other things, depends on whom you ask.” They had arrived at the car and Kurt stared at Blaine.

“What do you mean?” Kurt stared at him.

Blaine laughed dryly. “Come on, I know how people are talking about me.” The smile on his lips had vanished now. “Bad boy is one of the nicest things they say. Some people see me and just think that they know everything about me. All just because of my appearance.”

“I didn't judge you just by your appearance.” Kurt muttered, not knowing what else he could say.

“No, you didn't.” Blaine said quietly looked at Kurt curiously. Then his expression turned bitter again. “But the others do. Your friends too, from the looks they give me when we're together.”

“They're just overprotective.” Kurt defended them immediately. “After everything that happened with Karofsky, they keep a close eye on me. And let's be honest, when it comes to first impressions, you don't seem to be the nice guy. Especially when I think of your first days at school. To me, it seemed like you want others to be scared of you.”

Blaine ran a hand through his hair again and crossed his arms. “I'm not good at making friends.”

“It's not just that.” Kurt threw in. “Then you wouldn't act like that.”

Blaine sighed. “Let's not talk about this, alright? We really had a nice afternoon, let's not ruin it.”

“I'll tell the others that you defended me from Karofsky.” Kurt said firmly. “If they didn't already realize that you won't hurt anyone, this will change their minds.”

“And I would do that again without hesitation.” Blaine muttered quietly and Kurt wasn't sure if he understood his words right.

They got into the car and Kurt told Blaine his address. They spent the first minutes in silence, the sound of the radio the only thing that could be heard.

“You were never afraid of me.” Blaine said suddenly and Kurt stared at him. Of course Blaine's eyes were fixed on the road, but there was this bewildered look on his face. “I've never understood this.”

“That you can't scare everyone?” Kurt asked. “Or that I always thought that you're not as bad as you pretend to be?”

“No one's been able to look through my mask that easily before.” Blaine explained hesitantly.

“It wasn't easy, believe me.” Kurt muttered. “You still confuse me.”

“I'm sorry.” Blaine said unexpectedly quiet. “I hope I can change that soon. I'm trying. It's just not that easy...” Again, he hesitated. Somehow, Kurt got used to this by now.

A look out of the window told him that they would arrive at his house in a few minutes. Kurt decided to use the time that was left. “So this is really a mask. The bad boy.” He repeated the words Blaine had used earlier.

“No.” Blaine said automatically. “Well, partly. It's complicated.” Kurt thought that he sounded frustrated, but he wasn't so sure.

“Care to explain?”

“This will take more than a two minutes drive.” Blaine muttered.

“Then maybe we should talk again soon?” He suggested.

“In private. Not everyone has to know this.”

“I won't tell anyone.” Kurt promised. Suddenly, he had an idea. “Meet me in the auditorium tomorrow afternoon? And don't worry, no one will be there.”

The car stopped in front of Kurt's house and finally, Blaine turned his face to him. He couldn't interpret his expression, though. “Alright.” Blaine said. “And make sure that you don't meet Karofsky.”

Kurt nodded. “I can do that. I'll see you tomorrow, Blaine.”

Before he could leave the car, Blaine grabbed his wrist to stop him again. He handed Kurt a small piece of paper. “Here, my number. Do whatever you want with it. It's just...” He didn't finish his sentence and somehow, the shy smile on his lips didn't fit his appearance.

Kurt smiled. “Thank you.” He already saw Finn standing on the window, so he left the car quickly. “See you tomorrow, Blaine.”

“Bye, Kurt.”

Kurt walked towards the house with a smile. This afternoon didn't help to solve his confusion, but he was happy either way. Finally, it seemed like Blaine was opening up to him.

Before he could get his key out of his pocket, Finn had already opened the door. “You didn't tell me that you were with _him_.” Finn muttered when Kurt entered the house. His brother didn't look happy at all.

“It's none of your business.” Kurt muttered. “We just had coffee together, Finn. No need to get worried.”

He made his way to the stairs and Finn followed him. Kurt was glad about it, they didn't need to have this conversation downstairs where Burt or Carol could hear them.

“You know that I don't like him.” Finn said when they were in Kurt's room. “And I trust him even less.”

“Blaine is alright.” Kurt crossed his arms.

“You don't know him.” He had a point there, but Kurt would never tell him that. After all, he was getting to know Blaine at the moment.

“I know that he would never hurt me.”

Finn raised his eyebrows. “And why? Just look at him, I bet he's even worse than Karofsky. He's just nice to you now to gain your trust.”

“And why should he do that? Give me one good reason.” Kurt demanded.

Finn shrugged. “I don't know. Why do you think that I could understand guys like him?” Now he crossed his arms.

“You see? There would be no reason for him to be nice to me, if he would want to beat me up either way.” Kurt stated. “And besides, he defended me from Karofsky. On the parking lot, in front of your car. When I was waiting for you, just today.”

At those words, Finn paled. “I told you to come with us when we were talking to Santana.” His brother muttered.

“You can't always keep an eye on me.”

“So this guy... Blaine, he really defended you?”

Kurt nodded. “Seemed to confuse Karofsky, that the new one came to help me.”

“Blaine knows that Karofsky is bullying you?” Now the distrust appeared again.

“Everyone knows this, Finn. He saw Rachel and me get slushied last week. Wasn't difficult to figure out the rest then.”

Finn nodded reluctantly. “I want you to be careful around him either way.”

“I always am.” Slowly, this conversation was getting exhausting.

“And don't meet with him again.”

Kurt raised his eyebrows. “I bet your pardon?” He asked coldly. “This is my life and you can't tell me what to do. If I want to meet Blaine again, I will.”

“Kurt...” Finn started, but he interrupted him.

“No, Finn. Now you're going to listen to me. I know Blaine, you don't. So you can't judge him. And especially not by his appearance. I'm making my own choices. So mind your own business.” Kurt crossed his arms and glared at his brother. “Understood?”

“Don't you see that I just want to help you?” Finn sounded frustrated now.

“I don't need your help with this. Blaine is alright.” Kurt smiled slightly. “I understand your concern, Finn. But you have to trust me with this.”

It took Finn a few moments, but in the end, he nodded in defeat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters, places or lyrics!

_Look at me_

_I am changing_

_Trying every way I can_

_I am changing_

_I'll be better than I am_

_I'm trying to find a way to understand_

_But I need you, I need you_

_I need a hand_

While he was singing, Kurt looked right into Blaine's eyes. The idea to sing this song had come to him the previous afternoon when they were in Blaine's car and driving home. He couldn't quite explain it, but this seemed to fit their current situation. From the look on Blaine's face, he'd been right.

First, Blaine had just stared at him wide-eyed when Kurt began to sing. However, his expression had softened soon and a mixture of emotions could be seen on his face. Kurt couldn't interpret all of them, but it was obvious that Blaine was moved by this. And Kurt realized something else. Blaine _knew_ the song. Maybe he really liked music more than he wanted to admit, just like Kurt already suspected.

Kurt put as much emotion in his voice as possible. The song wasn't easy to sing, but because of his range he thought that he managed it quite well. When he finished and the music stopped, they looked at each other silently for a few moments.

Then Blaine stood up slowly and started to applaud. While doing that, a small smile appeared on his lips. Kurt was overwhelmed by the emotions he could see in Blaine's eyes. He'd never seen him like this, without the cool expression he normally showed. Of course there had been short moments, but Blaine's mask had always returned. Now it didn't.

Kurt smiled widely and bowed before he left the stage to sit down next to Blaine in the audience. He hoped that no one would disturb them in the auditorium, but it wasn't very likely. The other glee club members were already on their way home and Mr. Schue was busy correcting tests.

“Wow, this was amazing.” Blaine really sounded impressed. “I mean, I've heard you sing before. But this was really good. Countertenor?”

Kurt nodded, surprised that Blaine could guess his singing range. Didn't he say that he wasn't interested in music? “Yes, that's right. I didn't think that you know about that.”

“Not hard to miss. One just has to hear you sing, then it's obvious.” Blaine ran a hand through his hair and he actually looked embarrassed.

“Not for everyone.” Kurt argued softly. However, he didn't ask again. If Blaine didn't want to talk about this, then they wouldn't. “You wanted to tell me something.” He changed the subject.

Blaine nodded slowly. “Yes, but first I want to say thank you. For the song.” He smiled shyly and Kurt grinned.

“It just came to my mind...” He shrugged. “I'm glad you liked it.”

“That can't describe it at all.” Blaine muttered and then he breathed in deeply. “Yes, I want to talk to you.” He said slowly. “Our conversation yesterday has shown me two things. You're not afraid of me, but I knew that before. And you can just see through me that easily. This never happened to me before.”

Kurt frowned at him. “What do you mean?”

“That someone realized I'm wearing a mask. Or partly, at least. I have to admit that it was partly my fault, after all, I mentioned it yesterday. I was just so lost in thoughts... I didn't feel this free around someone in a long, long time. Maybe even never, if I think about it again.” He looked at Kurt with a slight smile on his lips. “There's something about you, Kurt, that makes everything so easy.”

“If you call our relationship easy, I don't want to know what you understand under difficult.” Kurt muttered, remembering most of their previous conversations. And how often Blaine had become angry and left.

Blaine chuckled softly. “Yeah, about that...” He hesitated and really seemed to consider what to say next. Somehow, Kurt thought that the look on his face was cute. Even if he would never admit that. “I've said before that I'm not really good with people.”

“You said that you don't like to talk about yourself.” Kurt corrected him.

“There's no difference between that.” Blaine muttered.

“Oh but there is.” Kurt emphasized. “I didn't have the impression that you felt uncomfortable while talking to me yesterday.” Or before, except when Kurt started to ask personal questions.

“I didn't.” Blaine said hastily. After a few seconds, he sighed. “Alright, you win. I don't like talking about myself. And that always causes problems.”

“I can imagine.” Kurt muttered thoughtfully. “Not everyone's as patient as I am.” He wanted to say it as a joke, but Blaine nodded seriously.

“You can't imagine how often that scared people away.” Did he sound unhappy?

“More often than your appearance?” Kurt raised his eyebrows.

“Well, not that, no.” Blaine admitted and his lips twitched again. “Normally, the clothes are enough.”

“No makeup?” Kurt tried to sound horrified. “The clothes are enough?”

This really made Blaine laugh and Kurt already loved the sound of it. “You can't imagine how your appearance alone influences what people think of you.”

“Oh I can, believe me.” Kurt whispered, even if he didn't want to talk about this. At least not now. Blaine looked curious, but luckily, he didn't ask any questions.

“So why are you doing all this?” Kurt changed the subject. “Trying to act like you're all bad? Because you aren't, don't try to deny it.” He hesitated. “And why do you want to talk to me about all this?”

“As I said, it's easy with you. And I like you.” This simple statement made Kurt's heart race. To his surprise, Blaine sighed and suddenly, he looked unhappy. “And just maybe I'm tired of acting in front of everyone.”

“Why are you doing it?” Kurt asked again and leaned forward.

“There's a reason why I hate bullies.” Blaine sighed. “You told me you were fine when I discovered that those idiots hurt you. I knew you were not. Because I know exactly how this feels.” He swallowed. “That's also why I kept an eye on this Karofsky guy.”

Kurt raised his eyebrows. He would have never imagined that Blaine had been bullied too. “Is that why you changed the school so often?”

Blaine nodded. “Every time it started again, I left. The appearance alone can't always prevent it. Most of the time, it starts after a few months. Once someone realizes that I'm gay and all alone. Even if I look like I would beat up anyone without hesitation.”

“No one tried to hurt you here by now.” Kurt threw in. However, Blaine had angered Karofsky with his actions of the previous day. So who knew how long the peace would last?

Apparently, Blaine thought the same since he laughed dryly. “By now. I think I've made me a nice enemy yesterday.”

“He would never try to bully you too.” Kurt said immediately, though he wasn't quite sure about it. “It's more like he's afraid of you.”

“He can't judge me, that's what made him hesitate.” Blaine argued. “I know how this works, Kurt. I bet it'll change soon.”

“And then you'll run away again?” Kurt asked slowly. The look on Blaine's face told him the answer to his question. Yes, Blaine would leave McKinley again once Karofsky and his friends would see him as a target. “You asked me why I stay.” He remembered now. “So you'll leave again once something happens.” Kurt noticed that his voice sounded hollow now. Only now he realized how much he liked Blaine. And that he'd gotten used to his presence.

“I won't let them do this to me again.” Blaine said angrily. “I just can't stand it.”

“So you think running away is the better option.” Kurt remarked.

“There's no other way.”

“We've always got a choice, Blaine.” Kurt reminded him softly.

Blaine still looked angry. “And how do you think it would work? Should I let myself get slushied like you do? Or shoved against dumpsters?”

“When you leave, you let them know that they've won. Do you want that?”

“It's none of your business, Kurt.” Blaine muttered and breathed in deeply. Kurt noticed that he'd clenched his fists. “Let's not talk about this. Nothing's happened yet. And with luck, I'll get through the year without being bothered again. And then it's finally over.”

“So this is your mask.” Kurt said quietly. “You were hurt and now you try to act all cold so that no one will bother you again.” He began to feel sad. He didn't want to imagine what made Blaine do all this. But then Kurt remembered that he always had his friends. Blaine was all alone. What would he have done in that position?

“I shouldn't have told you all this.” Blaine whispered.

“I'm glad you did.” Kurt interrupted him quickly. “Now I understand you better. And I also know why you do all this.”

“There's more to it, though.” He ran a hand through his hair again. “You're very lucky, Kurt. You've got your friends who defend you and a family. I never had many friends and my parents don't even accept that I'm gay.”

Kurt stared at him. “Your family doesn't?”

Blaine shook his head. “They never did. I don't hear from them very often. They pay me a small flat here in Lima and sometimes, my mother calls me. But that's it.”

Kurt didn't know what to say, so he just kept looking at Blaine wide-eyed.

He laughed dryly. “You see? My life's not as easy as yours, pretty boy.” There it was again. Blaine's defensive wall.

“I'm sorry, Blaine.” Kurt whispered and hoped that he didn't look too shocked anymore.

“I don't want your pity.” Blaine spat and stood up abruptly. Kurt just had enough time to grab his arm to prevent Blaine from leaving.

“Don't go.” He pleaded. “I don't pity you. Your words just shocked me, that's all. Because I simply don't understand how your family can reject someone who's as friendly, funny and just as sweet as you are, Blaine.” He didn't mean to say sweet, but Kurt just couldn't stop himself. Not when Blaine was going to leave and he didn't know if he would see him again.

After a few moments of hesitation, Blaine sat down again. Luckily, he didn't say anything to Kurt's outburst. Instead, he closed his eyes and Kurt could tell that there was sadness on his face now.

“You see? I'm not good at talking about myself.” Blaine muttered and now there was a tired smile on his lips.

“I know that this isn't easy for you.” Kurt said simply. “But you're not alone, Blaine.”

“This is the first time someone said this to me.” Blaine noted.

“And I mean it.” Kurt said sternly. “No one should be alone with all this.”

“Yet many people are.”

“Just because they didn't find their true friends yet.” Kurt argued.

“And you think I did?” Blaine looked curious now.

Kurt smiled slightly. “Depends.”

“On what?”

“If you want to try all this.” Whatever it was between them. Sometimes, it felt like more than friendship to Kurt. But he wasn't sure if he just imagined things.

“Trying this with you?” Blaine asked and raised his eyebrows. “Kurt, I'm not sure if I can tell this anyone else yet.”

“It's fine. I won't say a word, I promise.”

Blaine relaxed after his words. “It was difficult enough to tell you all this. I've been lying awake all night, considering if this was a good idea.”

“And was it?” Now Kurt was curious.

Blaine grinned. “The best.”

Kurt still wasn't sure if Blaine wouldn't just leave once something bad happened. Somehow, there was an uneasy feeling in his stomach when he thought of this.

Suddenly, Blaine jumped to his feet. “I want to show you something.” He held out his hand to Kurt. “Come on, I won't kill you.” He was smiling now and this time, he looked excited. After a few seconds of hesitation, Kurt took his hand and Blaine pulled him to his feet. Then he walked towards the stage. It took him a few moments to realize that Blaine was heading for the piano.

“I thought you didn't want to talk about music.” He remarked.

“Normally, I don't.” Blaine agreed. “With you, I'll make an exception.” He sat down and pulled Kurt on the small stool next to him. “But don't say a single word to anyone.”

“I promise.” Kurt didn't know what to expect.

Then Blaine started to play. And he sang to the music.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters or places!

The moment Blaine started to sing, Kurt was lost. He already liked Blaine's voice, but never would he have imagined that he could sing like this! And he could sing, that was obvious. He also played the piano like he'd done it before a million times. The song was slow and it took him a few moments to realize that this was 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry, just in a very slow, acoustic version. Kurt already loved it.

He kept his eyes on Blaine the entire time he was singing and Kurt was surprised by the emotions he could see on his face. While he was singing, Blaine looked so free. There was nothing from his mask and he looked so calm. He rarely did otherwise, there was always this guarded look on his face.

When he didn't look at the keys, Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt. Next to sadness, there was something else in his eyes Kurt couldn't quite place. It was a soft expression and sometimes, Blaine seemed to be smiling while he sang.

Kurt had never heard anyone sing like this in his entire life. Blaine's voice was mesmerizing and he didn't want him to stop. Alone the sound of Blaine's voice made Kurt shiver and he was sure that he'd stared at him the entire time he sang. When the song was over, Kurt felt nearly sad. Somehow, he had the feeling that he just lost something important. He really hoped that he could hear Blaine sing again in the future.

“That was beautiful.” He whispered into the silence that followed. He just hoped that Blaine wouldn't notice the wetness in his eyes, Kurt thought that it would only make him feel uncomfortable.

“Thank you.” Blaine's voice was barely a whisper and there was a shy smile on his lips. Without thinking about it, Kurt hugged him tightly. First, Blaine stiffened in his arms, but then he relaxed in Kurt's embrace. “I've never sang in front of anyone before.” He noticed that Blaine didn't sound uncomfortable, but rather shy.

“You're amazing!” Kurt leaned back and smiled widely. “I can't believe that you don't sing more often! I've never heard anyone who sounds as good as you do. And that means a lot since I'm in the show choir business and want to study music soon.” He looked at Blaine meaningfully and to his surprise, he chuckled.

“It means a lot to me that you say this, Kurt.” He said with a smile. “Really. Just please, don't tell anyone about this.” And there was the uncomfortable look Kurt had been waiting for.

“I promised, didn't I?” He said and smiled slightly. “However, I would really like to hear you sing again.”

Now Blaine laughed and winked at Kurt. “I think we can arrange that. But I have one condition.”

Kurt raised his eyebrows. “And that is?”

“We will sing together. I bet we would sound incredible.”

Kurt grinned and his heart was beating faster again. He wouldn't just hear Blaine sing again, he also wanted to sing with him! A warm feeling spread in his chest and he had to hold himself back not to hug Blaine again. “I think so too!” He agreed instead.

“I've got a piano at home.” Blaine said suddenly and Kurt stared at him in surprise.

“You've got a _piano_?” He couldn't believe what he just heard. How on earth did Blaine get a piano? Those were really expensive.

Blaine chuckled. “Yes, and a good one at that.” He grinned. “I never said that I don't get money from my parents. And they've got enough of that.”

“And I can see it?” Kurt knew that he most probably sounded like a child, but he didn't care.

Blaine grinned. “Of course, but warn me before you want to come over. I rarely have visitors and I really need to clean up before you come.”

“I think I can manage that. After all, I've got your number.” Now Kurt winked at Blaine.

* * *

“So you want to say that Santana and Quinn will not perform with us at Sectionals?” Rachel asked and raised her eyebrows. “Just because of that bet between you and Coach Sylvester?”

Mr. Schue nodded and to Kurt's surprise, he actually looked ashamed. “Seems so. They side with the Cheerios in our small competition next week.”

“Small?” Rachel repeated incredulously. “This small bet as you call it tore the glee club apart! Our chances to win Sectionals just sank!”

“Calm down, we can still win.” Finn placed a hand on Rachel's arm. “The team is still big enough and we have incredible singers. We can win this thing and then we'll go to Regionals, hopefully with Santana and Quinn.”

“Honestly, I wouldn't count on them anymore.” Mercedes threw in. “I met them in the hallway and they didn't even speak to me!”

“They ignored me as well in class.” Kurt added, remembering that lesson very well. He sat next to Quinn and it had been very uncomfortable.

Mr. Schue sighed loudly. “Alright, let's think of that later. First, we have to concentrate on the important things. Which means the competition against the Cheerios and Sectionals. Since we already know our plan for our small competition here” he looked at Rachel apologetically while saying this “we didn't talk about Sectionals that much. This year, we'll see the Warblers again.”

Most people in the choir room groaned in frustration. The Warblers had been a hard competitor of the New Directions at Regionals last year. Kurt really liked their music, but it would be hard to beat them again. And now they were already competing against them at Sectionals, not just Regionals.

“We will win against them.” Rachel declared loudly and many others agreed loudly.

“I've got a few ideas for songs we could sing this year.” Mr. Schue explained with a smile. “Of course you can also tell me your ideas. I think original songs for Sectionals would be too much, but we could write something for Regionals.” At this, Rachel beamed. She loved to write her own songs. Kurt grinned as well. In the past weeks, he'd also tried to write something on his own. Inspired by a certain new boy at school, but he would never admit that.

It was true, though. Blaine made him think a lot of everything that happened in his life so far. The good things as well as the bad ones. Kurt had realized that he was really lucky to have his friends and his family who supported him. Blaine didn't have any of this. Kurt tried to put all those things in songs. So far, he was happy with his results. He knew that the first one to hear the songs would be Blaine.

Ever since their conversation in the auditorium, which had been only a few days ago, they met regularly after school. Kurt earned lots of suspicious looks of his friends for this first, but he didn't care. He told them that Blaine had defended him from Karofsky and ever since, they didn't try to prevent him from seeing Blaine anymore. Even if they still didn't look too happy about the situation.

Next to that, Kurt and Blaine were also texting. Everything seemed so easy with Blaine and Kurt really enjoyed it, even if others were looking at him strangely when he greeted Blaine happily in the hallway. After all, Blaine still wore his bad boy mask when others were around. And Kurt was fine with that, now that he understood why Blaine did all those things. Even if he hoped that he would change his mind soon. Always shutting yourself off from others couldn't be good. Just that Blaine wasn't ignoring everyone anymore. With Kurt, he was completely open now. And Kurt already considered him his best friend - next to Rachel and Mercedes, of course.

And there was another advantage of seeing Blaine more often. Every time he was with Kurt, Karofsky and his friends kept their distance from them. Apparently, Blaine had been right. They didn't know what to make of this new situation yet. Kurt hoped that it would last for the rest of the year, but he wasn't so sure. Somehow, he had the feeling that Karofsky was planning something.

* * *

“You really love your friends, don't you?” Blaine asked curiously. It was Saturday and Kurt was visiting him at home for the first time. Next week, their competition against the Cheerios would take place and Kurt had just told Blaine about their plan for this.

He nodded. “Yes, of course. Honestly, I don't know what I would do without them.” A smile spread on his lips. “Even if it's also crazy sometimes.”

Blaine raised his eyebrows. “What do you mean by that?”

Kurt chuckled. “Well, next to weird singing competitions and drama in every way possible?”

This made Blaine laugh. “Come on, give me an example.”

So Kurt told him about a few things that happened in the past years. Like the relationship troubles within the New Directions (mostly Rachel and Finn) and other encounters with Sue, next to the competition they had now. Blaine was a really good listener and he never got bored of Kurt's stories. On the contrary, he even wanted to hear more of them.

“Your life never gets boring.” Blaine said thoughtfully.

Kurt nodded. “I hope this never changes. But I doubt that it will, after all, I'm planning to go to New York with Rachel after graduation.” He grinned at that thought. Hopefully, they would both get into NYADA. Kurt had an emergency plan, but he knew that Rachel didn't. NYADA was everything for her.

“She seems to be quite special.” Blaine noted. “I mean, I've never talked to her before, but I saw you together a few times. And people talk about her. You can't imagine how many conversations you can overhear.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Let me guess, mostly they are talking about how exhausting Rachel can be.”

“And her never ending ambition.” Blaine added with a nod. “But she's not just that, I can hear that from your stories.”

“I bet you would like her.” Kurt said thoughtfully. Unfortunately, he'd promised to tell no one about Blaine's secret. Not even his best friends. They still didn't understand why Kurt was spending so much time with Blaine. Luckily, they stopped worrying about him at least.

“Maybe one day, I'll really get a chance to talk to her.” Did Kurt imagine it, or was there longing in Blaine's voice? He wasn't so sure.

“And then you'll steal my best friend.” He joked and Blaine laughed.

“I'd never do that and you know it.”

“I do.” Kurt assured him. “But no one else does.” Suddenly, something else came to his mind. “What do you want to do after school? The first time I asked, you didn't answer the question.”

Blaine hesitated and now there was a frown on his face. “Honestly, I would like to study music too.” His voice was barely a whisper and Kurt stared at him, not believing his ears.

“You want to...?” He didn't finish the question, but he didn't need to.

Blaine nodded. “NYADA sounds tempting.” He said and smiled slightly. “Or anything else, but I would love to have a job where I can sing.”

Kurt still stared at him wide-eyed. “Wow, we have more in common than I thought.” He muttered and smiled widely. “I bet they would take you immediately.”

“You too.” Blaine threw in. “You're brilliant when it comes to singing.”

“And then you tell everyone that you hate music.” Kurt still couldn't believe it.

“Security measure. Most of the time, the bullying gets worse once they find out that the gay kid is also singing.” He held up his hands in a defensive gesture and there was an apologetic look on his face.

“Don't tell me that.” Kurt muttered darkly. “I know that too well.”

“I admire you for staying at McKinley.” Blaine said suddenly. “You're a very strong person, Kurt.”

“Most of the time, I don't feel like it.” He sighed.

Blaine placed a hand on his arm and Kurt was glad that he couldn't hear his heart racing in his chest. “You are, believe me.” The look on his face was serious and Kurt could see sadness in Blaine's eyes.

“Didn't you want to show me the piano?” He asked quietly, knowing that it would be better to change the subject now.

Blaine's face lit up again. “Yes, come on! And we need to talk about music, I want to know what you like.” He took Kurt's hand and pulled him towards the living room.

* * *

“Oh look who's there!”

“It's our favourite gay kid!”

“Hey Kurt, why are you running away from us?”

“Wait Kurt, we just want to talk to you!”

“We said you should stop!”

They found him the first time he left school without Blaine or his friends. They were two and he was alone. There was no time to call his friends and except for them, the parking lot was empty. So Kurt did the only thing that came to his mind in that moment. He ran away.

And of course the got trapped in a corner outside of the school. The third person had just been waiting for him, knowing that he would try to reach his car in time. Kurt hoped that they would just throw him into a dumpster, but the looks on their faces told him otherwise. The bruise on his arm from last time had just faded. Now he would get new ones.

“Why can't you just leave me alone?” He asked loudly and tried to ignore the pain when they shoved him against the wall.

“Where would be the fun?” Karofsky asked and grinned widely.

This was one of the moments in which Kurt really hated his life.

When they shoved him the second time while he tried to get away from them, he landed on the ground and felt a sharp pain in his leg. Apparently, he'd landed in shards of a bottle or something like that.

“Come on, stand up again. Don't be boring, Kurt!” One of Karofsky's friends said and Kurt would have loved to cry.

Instead, he put on a brave face and tried to stand up again. However, the pain in his leg made him stop again. “Just leave me alone.” He muttered again.

“You know that it doesn't work like that.” Karofsky sneered.

“He said you should get away from him!” Another voice called loudly and Kurt closed his eyes.

Blaine.

And then he was there and between them and Kurt. Before any of Karofsky's friends could react, Blaine had grabbed Dave and shoved him against the wall. But instead of letting go, he looked at him angrily. “Get away from him!”

It was a strange sight, seeing Blaine holding Karofsky like this. After all, Karofsky was much taller than Blaine. And most probably, also stronger. However, he held up his hands in a defensive gesture. “We just wanted to help him, he fell to the ground.” He gave his friends a sign. “Come on, let's go.” There was a grin on Karofsky's face and Kurt didn't like it at all.

Blaine only turned around to look at Kurt when Karofsky and his followers were out of sight. Then the angry look on his face vanished and was replaced by worry. “Kurt, are you alright?” He knelt down next to him and touched Kurt's wrist carefully.

“I'm fine.” Kurt muttered and touched his leg carefully. When he drew back, there was blood on his hand.

“You're not.” Blaine muttered and looked at Kurt's leg closely. “Can you stand? You're kneeling in lots of shards.”

Kurt nodded. “I think so, it doesn't hurt that much.” To his surprise, Blaine supported him when he tried to stand up.

“Luckily, the cut seems so be clean.” Blaine explained when he knelt down and looked at Kurt's leg again. “No shards in the wound. But it's still bleeding.”

“Great.” Kurt muttered, feeling dizzy. He hated blood. “Did I tell you that I faint when I see too much blood?”

“I've got bandages in my car.” Blaine offered immediately. He was already searching for something in his bag. Kurt noticed that it was a handkerchief. “Here, for your hands. And you can press it onto the wound. Do you think that you can walk?”

Kurt nodded. “Thank you, Blaine.”

To his surprise, Blaine shook his head. “Don't thank me, it's fine.”

“No, it isn't.” Kurt muttered. “Most people wouldn't have thrown them between those guys and me. Everyone's afraid of Karofsky and his friends.”

“Well, I'm not.” Blaine replied and somehow, Kurt had the feeling that he was lying. “And now let's go, we have to stop the bleeding.”

Ten minutes later, they were both sitting in Blaine's car. The cut wasn't too deep and it had stopped bleeding rather quickly. It had looked worse than it was.

“You didn't have to do this, you know?” Kurt asked and sighed. “I could have dealt with them alone. Now you're one of Karofsky's targets too. I knew that look on his face.”

“They would have hurt you.” Blaine's voice was quiet and Kurt could see anger on his face, next to something else. Was it fear? And of what? Fear of Karofsky? “And I couldn't let them do this.”

“I don't want you to have problems here because of me.” He apologized.

Blaine stared at him like he was crazy. “Don't you get it, Kurt? It was my choice! So stop apologizing!”

“But aren't you afraid?” Kurt stared at him, not understanding what Blaine wanted to tell him.

He laughed dryly. “At least not of Karofsky.”

“But what then?” He still didn't get it.

“They would have hurt you.” Blaine repeated. “All I could think of in that moment was your safety, Kurt. I don't regret saving you.”

Kurt breathed in deeply, trying to process the words. “Thank you.” He said weakly. “This means a lot to me.” And then he smiled shyly. A smile that was returned by Blaine. Suddenly, Kurt noticed how close they were. In fact, their faces were only inches apart. It would be so easy just to lean in now and kiss Blaine. To his surprise, Blaine didn't lean back again. They just remained there, looking at each other. The tension between them seemed to be rising, or it was just Kurt's feeling.

Then Blaine cleared his throat and the moment was over. “Do you want to go home?”

Kurt looked at his hands, which were still bloody, and then at the wound on his leg. Blaine had bandaged it, which made it even more obvious. However, Kurt was wearing a yellow jeans, so the blood couldn't be missed as well. “My dad and Finn will be furious when they see this.”

“Will you tell them the truth?” Blaine asked and raised his eyebrows.

“I'll just say that I stumbled and fell.” He decided quickly.

Blaine frowned. “Why? Wouldn't they believe you?”

“They would. But it wouldn't be of any use.” Kurt explained. “We've already tried to prove that Karofsky's bullying me, but it didn't work. So there's no need for my family or the others to worry even more.”

“You're impossible.” Blaine muttered. “Don't you see that people care for you?”

“I don't want that.” Kurt whispered. “I'm fine, really.”

“If you say so...” Blaine sighed. “Then let's get you home. And Kurt, can you do me a favour?”

“Yes, of course. What is it?” He asked immediately.

“Don't walk around here alone anymore. That would make me feel better.”

“I can do that.” Kurt agreed.

Blaine smiled. “Thank you.” Then he started the engine and the music started. Kurt wasn't surprised that it was Katy Perry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters or places!

“Wait, are you really saying that _I_ should have a solo at Sectionals?” Kurt stared at Mr. Schuester, just like the rest of the glee club.

Mr. Schue nodded. “It would fit perfectly. You will sing together with Rachel.”

Suddenly, Rachel, who'd looked sceptical at first, started to beam at Kurt. “We will win this!” She declared loudly. “And we sound great together, Kurt.”

Kurt grinned at Rachel. The thought of singing alone in front of so many people had been terrifying, but this was acceptable. In fact, he would love to sing together with his best friend. And they could choose the song themselves. It was perfect.

“Now that it's settled, we should continue practising for our competition against the Cheerios tomorrow.” Mr. Schue said now. “Let's go to the auditorium.” He left the room first and once he was gone, some glee club members sighed in frustration. They really hated this competition, but it would also be unfair just to say that they wouldn't do it. It would disappoint Mr. Schue and they didn't want this. Not when he did so many things for them. At the same time, the competition was tearing the glee club apart and that wasn't good for the competitions that were to come, like Sectionals in two weeks. And also for their friendships, of course. The one who felt most uncomfortable with this situation was Brittany. She stayed with the New Directions, but Santana was her best friend. And she sided with the Cheerios.

They followed Mr. Schue more slowly and Kurt looked around in the hallway. To his disappointment, Blaine was nowhere to be seen. Ever since their encounter with Karofsky last week, Blaine insisted that Kurt didn't walk around alone anymore. Most of the time, Blaine accompanied him when he left school. And if he wasn't there, Kurt always went with his other friends.

In the auditorium, they talked about their performance again. Mr. Schue always liked to talk things through as often as possible. After that, they would start the performance. They weren't too afraid of the Cheerios and confident that they would win. After all, the only two singers there were Quinn and Santana. Of course they were good, but the New Directions still had the better ones. Like Rachel and Mercedes.

While they were performing, Kurt saw someone standing in the shadows of the auditorium. First, he thought of a spy from the Cheerios, but after a few more moments, he recognized the figure. It was Blaine. And so far, no one except for Kurt seemed to have noticed him. Kurt hoped that it stayed like this, otherwise Blaine would have to answer many questions he wouldn't like. And he wanted to save his friend from this. So he tried not too look into his direction too often.

When they were finally done for the day, Rachel took Kurt aside. “We should think of a song for Sectionals.” She declared immediately. “I've got already a few ideas. I would say we choose something from a musical again.”

Kurt raised his eyebrows. “Any suggestions?” He asked, even if he couldn't quite concentrate on this conversation right now. Not when Blaine was still waiting for him.

And then Rachel began to list several songs. Kurt knew all of them, but he wasn't sure if they were the right choice for Sectionals. While she was talking, Rachel was already heading towards the exit and Kurt couldn't do anything else than to follow her. When he looked up again, Blaine was gone.

Just that he didn't leave without Kurt yet. In the hallway, Kurt saw him leaning on his locker, an amused look on his face. Apparently, Blaine thought that the situation was really funny. “Or we could sing Defying Gravity again. I know that we already did that, but it wasn't in a competition.” Rachel said now and then she stopped. Kurt glanced at her and noticed that she'd also seen Blaine. “I assume you want to talk about this later?” Rachel's voice was unusually quiet and he raised his eyebrows.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, not at all.” Rachel replied too fast. “'Everything's fine. What should be wrong?”

Kurt crossed his arms and stopped. “I know you, Rachel. And when you're acting like this, something's wrong.” He really didn't want to have this conversation here in the hallway, but he didn't see an alternative. “This is about Blaine, isn't it?” He'd noticed the way Rachel looked at Blaine from the distance every time she saw him, especially when Kurt was with him. Was she jealous?

“No.” Rachel muttered and tried to walk past him, but Kurt stopped her again.

“Let's be honest. Please? You're my best friend, you can tell me what's bothering you.” He said softly and hoped that he could break through her defensive walls like this.

It seemed to work since Rachel sighed. “Am I still your best friend? Sometimes, it feels like I've been replaced.” She muttered and Kurt had been right. She was jealous!

“No one could ever replace you.” Kurt placed a hand on her arm and smiled. “And I thought you knew that.”

“So what's Blaine to you?” She asked, but then her eyes widened. “Oh no, Kurt. No!” Then she glanced past Kurt to where Blaine was standing. “You always fall for the wrong person.”

“No, I don't.” He protested immediately.

“He's just using you.”

“He isn't. As I said before, you have to trust me with this.” He looked at her pleadingly. “I know what I'm doing.”

“Did you even really look at him? And the way he behaves?” Rachel sounded annoyed now.

“Rachel...” Kurt sighed, but then he was interrupted when someone cleared his throat behind them. Kurt turned around immediately, just to see Blaine standing right in front of them. Apparently, he'd noticed that they were having some kind of argument.

“Hey Blaine.” Kurt greeted him and smiled. _Everything's fine_ he wanted to tell Blaine with this gesture and it seemed like he understood. His tense shoulders relaxed a little bit. Why did he always assume that he had to save Kurt?

“Hey Kurt. And you must be Rachel, it's nice to finally meet you. Kurt told me so much about you.” Blaine smiled at Rachel charmingly and for a few moments, she only stared at him wide-eyed.

She opened her mouth a few times to say something, but no words would come out. Then she looked from Blaine to Kurt and back. Slowly, a smile spread on her lips “It's nice to meet you, Blaine. I would say that Kurt also told me stories about you, but that would be a lie.” She held out her hand and Blaine shook it hesitantly. Kurt ignored the accusing gaze she shot him at her last words.

“She's really as straightforward as you said.” Blaine said to Kurt and grinned. Then he laughed at Rachel's offended expression. “I was just joking.” He told her and held up his hands in a defensive gesture. It took Kurt all his self-control not to join Blaine's laughter. It was too easy to offend Rachel. “Maybe we can get to know each other better someday.”

Rachel didn't look thrilled at his words, but she nodded silently. “That would be nice. And now I've got to go, my dads are waiting for me. Family dinner. Kurt, call me.” With one last smile, she was gone.

Kurt and Blaine looked after her in silence for a few moments, before Blaine spoke. “It's easy to make her angry, isn't it?”

“Not angry.” Kurt corrected. “I think you overwhelmed her.”

“I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have come over. But it looked like you were having an argument. And from the looks Rachel threw at me, I knew that this was about me.” Blaine explained slowly.

“It's fine, really. She'll calm down again. Maybe she'll tell me how horrible you are, but then it'll be alright. Maybe I can distract her by letting her chose our song for Sectionals.” Kurt shrugged. “That should work.”

“You'll sing a duet?” Blaine sounded surprised. Most probably because Kurt had told him that he'd never sung a solo in a competition before.

“Yes, Mr. Schue's idea. He said always Rachel and Finn is boring. So he chose me instead.” Kurt smiled.

“He made a good choice.” Blaine agreed and grinned. “I'd really love to see that competition.”

“Maybe you can come.” Kurt agreed. Then something else came to his mind. “You watched our performance today.”

“I bet you'll win against the Cheerios. They're not as good as you are.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Did you watch them too?”

Blaine tried to look innocent, but it didn't work. Kurt stared at him. “You're impossible.”

“Just because I was curious? And don't tell me that you're not.” He grinned and Kurt sighed.

“Alright, tell me everything.” He tried to sound calm, but the excitement in his voice was obvious. And so Blaine did, even if there wasn't too much to tell. Just that they were still trying to make their performance better and that it didn't sound really impressing with only two singers.

“I bet you're going to win without problems.” Blaine finished his tale.

Kurt wanted to believe him. “I hope you're right. The alternative wouldn't be very nice.”

“Just trust me with this.” Blaine said with a smile. And somehow, Kurt did.

* * *

Blaine had been right. The New Directions won the competition against the Cheerios, even if Sue was really angry. Nevertheless, the gap in the glee club remained. Santana and Quinn still refused to talk to the rest of the glee club, which meant that they would have to compete at Sectionals without them.

And then they won Sectionals. It was a thrill to sing a duet with Rachel in front of so many people and to his surprise, Kurt enjoyed every moment of it. Their performances were a full success. The Warblers got the second place, right after the New Directions. Which meant that they would see each other again at Regionals. Another great thing about the day was that Blaine was watching the competition. Of course he'd been careful that no one except for Kurt saw him there, but he'd come. Kurt couldn't have been happier.

He met with Blaine now regularly after school. Rachel still wasn't thrilled, but when Blaine joined them in the hallway, she talked to him politely. And one evening, Rachel told Kurt in a surprised tone that Blaine wasn't as bad as she'd first thought. When they were talking about music, Blaine held himself back, but the distaste he'd shown the first times with Kurt was also gone. Somehow, Kurt had thought that Blaine started to feel comfortable at McKinley.

And then there was this tension between Kurt and Blaine every time they were alone. They sang together very often and sometimes, Kurt caught Blaine staring at him when he thought that he wasn't looking. Being with Blaine was so easy and Kurt knew that he was falling for him. First, it had been slowly. But then it happened all at once.

From the looks Blaine gave him, Kurt could even think that Blaine felt the same. However, he wasn't so sure about this. Their friendship was the best thing that happened to him in a long time and there was no way he was going to risk it. He'd rather have Blaine as his best friend for a long time than to scare him away by admitting that he wanted more. And he wanted more. Every time Blaine smiled at him, there were butterflies in his stomach and his heart started to beat faster. Could Blaine really feel the same? Kurt didn't want to get his hopes up. He should just be glad that Blaine had even opened up to him in the first place.

All in all, Kurt Hummel's life was pretty good at the moment.

Just that one afternoon, everything changed.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were just on their way to Kurt's car when someone called their names behind them. They both turned around immediately, just to see Karofsky and his friends walking towards them, all smiling widely. Their intentions were obvious.

“Oh no.” Kurt muttered and exchanged a look with Blaine, who's face was a stern mask now. And was he paler than usual? “Should we run?”

“There's one of them behind us too.” Blaine muttered and took Kurt's hand. “This way.” And then he started to run in the other direction, back towards the school. Soon, Kurt realized where Blaine was heading, but of course Karofsky and his friends blocked their way to the entrance.

And the second time in a few weeks, they found themselves in the dark corner of the school, right next to the dumpsters. However, this time Kurt wasn't their main target. He was shoved against the dumpster a few times, but nothing more. Instead, they kept hold of him and then Karofsky and his friends dealt with Blaine.

This time, Blaine wasn't able to scare them away. Instead, he was shoved to the ground several times and in the end, they threw him into the dumpster. Right in front of Kurt's eyes. Before they left, Karofsky grinned at Kurt widely. “Next time, it's your turn again. Or we'll just throw you in there together.”

Once they were gone, Kurt helped Blaine to get out of there again. Blaine's face was expressionless. “Blaine, are you alright?” Kurt asked and looked at Blaine closely. When he didn't see any obvious injuries, he relaxed slowly. “I'm so sorry, this was all my fault.”

Blaine still didn't really seem to see him. He was staring at the wall right behind Kurt and didn't say anything.

“Blaine?” Kurt touched his shoulder carefully and was hurt when Blaine flinched back.

“Don't.” He hissed and Kurt took a step back automatically.

“I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you.” He held up his hands and an uneasy feeling in his stomach appeared. What was going on in Blaine's mind now?

Suddenly, Blaine looked directly at Kurt and his eyes widened. “Kurt, I'm sorry. It's just...” He hesitated and breathed in deeply. “It's not your fault. This would have happened sooner or later.”

No, it wouldn't. However, Kurt remained silent. It wouldn't be of any use to start a discussion now.

“Are _you_ alright?” Blaine asked suddenly, ripping him out of his thoughts.

“Yes, I'm fine.” Kurt replied automatically and it was true.

Blaine relaxed a little bit, but some tension remained in his shoulders. “That's good.”

“Should I drive you home?” Kurt asked slowly, still unsure about the whole situation. Somehow, it looked like Blaine's defensive walls were back. The distance which he'd kept from everyone in the first weeks at school.

“No, I'll walk.” Blaine muttered and looked around slowly.

“Nonsense, I can take you home.” Kurt argued, not wanting to let him walk in a state like this. “My car is here.”

“Don't you get it, Kurt?” Suddenly, Blaine's voice was sharp. “I don't want to go with you. You should leave me alone.” Kurt thought that he could see pain in Blaine's eyes, but he wasn't so sure. The angry mask on his face made it difficult to interpret.

“Blaine...” He started once more, but he was cut off again.

“I can't do this! Not again.” Blaine walked past him and this time, Kurt didn't try to stop him. Just before he vanished around the corner, Blaine looked back over his shoulder. Now the pain on his face was obvious. “Goodbye, Kurt.”

And then he was gone. Leaving Kurt alone, feeling completely numb. When he was finally able to move again, Blaine was already gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter, I hope you like it! Please let me know! 
> 
> I don't own the characters or places!

Days passed without any sign from Blaine. He didn't show up at school anymore and every time Kurt tried to call him, Blaine didn't answer. Kurt even tried to go to his flat to talk to him, but if Blaine had been there, he'd ignored the sound of the doorbell.

Kurt was frustrated. And hurt. After everything they've been through together, Blaine couldn't just ignore him like this. Couldn't he see that Kurt just wanted to be there for him now?

Blaine had told him so much about his past that Kurt knew how difficult this must be for him. He'd changed the school several times because of bullying and now, in his last year when everything seemed to get better, it happened again. Just because of Kurt.

Or did Blaine refuse to talk to him because he blamed Kurt for what happened? After all, he wouldn't be one of Karofsky's targets if it wasn't for Kurt. He'd saved him and caught their attention. However, Kurt still remembered something Blaine had told him on _that_ evening. _It's not your fault. This would have happened sooner or later._

So what was going on then? If he really didn't blame Kurt? Was he so scared of Karofsky and his friends that he didn't dare go to school anymore? But Blaine didn't seem like someone who'd be scared this easily...

Kurt was confused. He just couldn't find a solution to this riddle. And the idea that Blaine might leave again made him sick. Because that's what Kurt feared the most. That he would just disappear and he'd never be able to see him again. In their time together, no matter how short it might have been, Blaine had become one of the most important persons in his life. One of his best friends and also so much more. Because Kurt had fallen for him. Hard. Now that Blaine was gone he saw it very clearly.

Blaine couldn't just leave. It would break his heart. If it wasn't already broken after what happened.

_Don't you get it, Kurt? I don't want to go with you. You should leave me alone._

Deep inside, he still hoped that Blaine didn't mean that. His defensive walls had come back and in stressful situations, people often said things they didn't mean. Nevertheless, a small voice in Kurt's head told him that it was true. Blaine doesn't want him. He never did. And that's why he would just leave now.

He was feeling miserable. He couldn't sleep anymore and if he did, nightmares were haunting him. Kurt also didn't eat anymore. If someone asked, he just said that he was feeling sick. And at school, he always kept looking around, hoping to see Blaine leaning on his locker or standing in the shadows of the auditorium. However, he never showed up. It was like he'd never been there at all. Except for Kurt, no one seemed to notice his absence. Let alone miss him.

Of course others noticed his sudden change of mood. After all, he'd been extremely happy in the past weeks. However, he refused to answer questions about this. Kurt knew what Finn was thinking. He could see it from the dark look on his brother's face. Finn thought that Blaine had hurt him somehow. Or maybe Karofsky and his friends. The other glee club members seemed to have similar thoughts.

Except for Rachel. She knew exactly what was going on, though she couldn't figure out the reason why Blaine was gone now. She tried to ask Kurt several times, but he refused to talk about it. Blaine had asked him not to tell anyone about his past and Kurt had made a promise. And he was going to keep it, no matter what happened.

Next to all his personal problems, the current situation of the New Directions didn't make Kurt's life any easier. Christmas was getting closer and right after that, Regionals would take place. And Santana and Quinn still refused to talk to the members of the New Directions, except for Brittany. They had tried to convince them to come back, but they wouldn't listen. So they were missing two singers now and had to make a plan for the next competition. Because they had to win Regionals. This year, the glee club just had to go to Nationals and they would win. It was their last chance.

That's why Mr. Schue kept them all really busy. More duets, group numbers and small special activities every week. Most others were excited, but for Kurt, who was already under lots of stress and far too tired, it was really exhausting. One week, they were doing Michael Jackson, the next one Saturday Night Fever and they would even be doing Whitney Houston. If he wouldn't have been so sad, he'd be thrilled.

And of course there were the far too long discussions about their songs for Regionals. Rachel would get a solo, that was obvious. But they just couldn't decide which other songs they were going to sing. Maybe two group numbers, but it wasn't easy to decide which ones. To Kurt's surprise, Finn and a few other guys insisted on doing another Michael Jackson song.

In the afternoons, Kurt and Rachel also started to plan their future now. They wrote their applications for NYADA and sent them to New York, hoping that they'd get the chance for an audition. Sometimes, Finn joined them and they also discussed his plans. However, it looked like he didn't really have one yet. He thought of joining the army, but Rachel freaked out every time he mentioned this. She insisted that it was far too dangerous. Secretly, Kurt agreed with her. And he knew that Burt and Carol did as well. They tried to find something else for Finn, but it wasn't that easy. Unlike them, he didn't want to be a singer.

One evening, about two weeks after the incident with Karofsky where he'd seen Blaine for the last time, Kurt visited Rachel. He'd been invited for dinner with her and her dads. After that, they went to her room.

“Kurt, you can't go on like this.” Rachel declared and crossed her arms.

He raised his eyebrows at her. “What do you mean?”

“Oh come on, I'm your best friend! Don't you think that I see when you're feeling bad? You're miserable, Kurt. You have dark rings under your eyes, wear boring clothes and you barely eat!”

Kurt sighed in defeat. “I'm fine, Rachel.” He tried weakly, knowing that it wouldn't work.

“You're not, don't lie to me. This is about Blaine, right? Ever since he's gone, you're like this.” She took his hands and squeezed them. “You really liked him, didn't you?”

“You already knew that.” Kurt muttered.

“I didn't realize that it was this bad.” She admitted. “I really hate him for breaking your heart.”

“He didn't.”

“Yes, he did. And now tell me what happened. Everything seemed perfectly fine and one day, he just vanished.” The look on her face told him that he couldn't just avoid this conversation.

“Karofsky happened.” He said simply. “That's it.”

She looked sceptical. “You want to tell me that Blaine left because of Karofsky? To me, he didn't seem like the type of guy who could be scared that easily. Rather like someone who would be Dave's best friend.” He held up her hand when Kurt opened his mouth. “I know, I've talked to him and Blaine isn't that bad. But come on, Karofsky should have scared him away?”

Kurt breathed in deeply. “What I'm going to tell you know is top secret, do you understand?”

She nodded immediately and Kurt knew that Rachel wouldn't tell anyone else. So he told her about Blaine's difficulties at other schools and why he was always wearing his mask around others. However, he left out the part that Blaine loved music and singing. That was too personal and not of importance right now.

While he was talking, her eyes grew wide. Especially when he came to the part where Blaine had defended him from Karofsky and his friends. And of course the last afternoon. The day Blaine left.

“Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry!” She whispered and hugged him tightly. “Seems like we've all been wrong about him. It's incredible that you could break through his walls so easily. He really liked you, you know? You might not have noticed it, but I could see it from the way he looked at you when you didn't pay attention.”

And that's what did it. The first time since Blaine left two weeks ago, the numb feeling in Kurt's chest vanished and was replaced by pain. An unendurable pain. He began to cry. He couldn't tell how long they just sat there like this, Rachel holding him while he was crying. When they finally let go again, Rachel was looking at him sadly. “I'm so sorry, Kurt.” She whispered again. And then she did everything to distract Kurt from his dark thoughts.

* * *

“Why would you even think that we want to join the glee club again?” Santana asked and crossed her arms. “Maybe we don't want to be part of the losers anymore.”

“I know that you're lying.” Finn said simply.

“Come on, just admit it. You miss us.” Puck added and raised his eyebrows. “And don't say we're wrong.”

Quinn sighed. “Can't we have this conversation somewhere else? Not here in the hallway?”

“So you can just run away again?” Kurt threw in.

A few days had passed since his conversation with Rachel. Right now, Kurt was standing in the hallway together with Finn, Puck, Rachel, Mercedes and Artie. They were confronting Santana and Quinn about their decision to leave the New Directions. Actually, that hadn't been the plan. They wanted to have lunch together. However, Finn couldn't stop himself from talking to them once they walked past the small group.

“We're not running away.” Santana said. “We just don't want to talk to you.”

“You're doing that just now.” Artie noted.

“Look, let's just talk this through like grown-up people.” Rachel threw in casually.

“And that comes from you.” Quinn muttered and smiled slightly.

Finn sighed loudly. “We're not here to argue. We really just want to talk.”

“Not here.” Quinn repeated.

“Yes, right now and right here.” Puck interrupted her.

“We need to figure this out.” Mercedes added. “The team has to be complete for Regionals.”

“I think you'll be fine without us.” Santana shrugged. “I don't want to stand in your shadow anymore.” While saying those words, she looked at Rachel.

Now they really began to argue, but Kurt held himself back. He was far too tired for a fight. And honestly, he'd been against confronting Santana and Quinn anyway. So he leaned against the wall and listened to the conversation silently. While doing that, he looked around. He'd given up on the hope to see Blaine days ago.

And suddenly, a movement at the end of the hallway caught his attention. The door of principal Figgins' office opened. And when Kurt recognized the person who just left the room, his heart began to race. It was Blaine.

When he left the room, he looked around carefully. When Kurt realized that he didn't want to be seen, the pain in his chest he'd tried to ignore returned with full force. Blaine was already walking towards the entrance doors when Kurt began to move. He didn't run, not wanting to attract too much attention. However, he was walking fast and so far, Blaine hadn't noticed him.

“Blaine!” Kurt called once he was close enough to reach him and to his surprise, Blaine really stopped and turned around. Honestly, he'd expected him to run away.

Blaine's eyes were wide when he recognized Kurt and there were a few things he noticed in this moment. Blaine was looking tired, with dark rings under his eyes. His hair was a mess, even more than usual. And he was really pale.

“I need to talk to you.” Kurt said and before Blaine could open his mouth to reply, Kurt had grabbed his hand and pulled him into the next room. The auditorium, of all things. Luckily, no one was there.

“Kurt, let me go!” Blaine muttered darkly and already wanted to turn around and leave, but Kurt blocked his way.

“Only when you tell me why you've been ignoring me.” He crossed his arms. “I assume you just told Figgins that you want to leave McKinley?” Kurt was surprised at how cold his voice sounded. And hurt.

Blaine looked annoyed, but there was something else in his eyes. Kurt had seen him look vulnerable before so it wasn't difficult to interpret that look. “It's none of your business.” Blaine said simply.

“I thought we were friends.” Kurt stated.

Blaine laughed dryly. “You thought that. Ever considered that I might not see it like this?”

Kurt ignored the pain in his heart and the tears that were about to fall. “Why are you pushing me away? What scared you so much?”

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Blaine muttered darkly. “And now let me go. I don't want to stay here any longer than necessary.”

“Are you trying to save yourself from the pain? Because I'm sure it won't be easy for you just to leave. You're afraid, I get it. But Blaine, you've got friends here. You're not alone.” He said slowly, ignoring Blaine's comments.

“You don't know anything about me.” Blaine argued.

“I know enough.” Kurt threw in. “Everything that matters. You've been hurt too many times in your past. You said so yourself. And that's why you run away from your problems. Like Karofsky. You can't stand being a victim again. However, you can't let it define your life. Was your time here really that bad?”

“I told you to drop it.” Blaine's voice was cold now.

“So it wasn't.” Kurt concluded. “Please, don't separate yourself from me, Blaine. We can figure this out together.”

“I don't want your help.” Blaine tried to walk past Kurt, but he just leaned against the door. Slowly, the annoyed look on Blaine's face turned into something else. Frustration. Because Kurt refused to let him go or something else?

Kurt decided to try something else. “I enjoyed our time together. Honestly, those were the best months in my life. After being alone for so long, I finally found someone who understood me. Who could make me laugh and forget everything bad in my life. You know that it's also not easy for me. But I decided against running away a long time ago. I've never been happier than with you, Blaine. And I just know that you enjoyed our time together as well. I could see it every time I looked at you. Don't throw at away. If you leave now, you'll let them win. Do you really want that? Giving them the satisfaction that they were able to scare you away?”

Very slowly, the expression on Blaine's face changed. It broke Kurt's heart when he saw how sad his friend was. “I can't do this, Kurt. I would like nothing more than to show them that they can't touch me. I admire you for this. You're so strong. But I'm not. I can't go through this again. It nearly broke me back then. And this time, I know that it will.”

At those words, Kurt couldn't stand it any longer. He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Blaine. “You're also strong, Blaine. More than you think. Don't let them win.”

“I can't.” Blaine whispered weakly and it took Kurt a few moments to realize that he was crying.

“You're not alone. We're in this together.” Kurt whispered.

“Kurt... It's not that easy.”

“Only if you won't let it.” He argued softly. “Don't let them get to you like this.”

Slowly, Blaine drew back and looked at him curiously. “Why are you doing this?”

Kurt frowned. “What do you mean?”

“You tried to call me dozens of times in the past weeks. You even were at my house. Why are you trying so hard to make me stay?” The confusion on Blaine's face was obvious.

“Honestly?” Kurt's heart was racing and he breathed in deeply. “I care for you. Very much.” And then he did something he would have never expected from himself. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders again, pulled him closer and kissed him.

First, Blaine stiffened in his arms and Kurt already feared that he would push him away. However, Blaine relaxed after a few moments and sighed. And then he kissed him back urgently. At some point, Kurt felt himself being pressed against the door again, but he didn't mind. The feeling of Blaine's lips against his made him dizzy, especially when Blaine also wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

When they finally parted, they were both breathing heavily. “Wow.” Blaine muttered and grinned. This small gesture made Kurt's heart beat even faster and he laughed shakily.

“Describes it quite well.” He muttered and smiled shyly.

The smile on Blaine's lips was replaced by a frown far too soon. “This won't work, Kurt.”

In this moment, it felt like the world has stopped turning around him. Kurt froze. “Why not?” He barely recognized his own voice.

To his surprise, Blaine touched his cheek carefully. “This is not about you.” He whispered soothingly. “I would love to be with you.”

“What is it then?” Kurt asked. “Please don't say that you'll really let them win.”

Blaine sighed. “I'm sorry.”

“No.” He muttered. “I won't let you do that. Pushing everyone who cares for you away.” He took Blaine's hand and pulled him towards the piano. He sat down and was glad when Blaine leaned on the piano and looked at him curiously.

In this moment, Kurt was glad that Blaine had begun to teach him how to play. And that he'd doubled his efforts in the past weeks. Breathing in deeply, he began to play. Maybe his version of the song wasn't the most fitting, but in this moment, he couldn't think of something else.

_Don't shut me out  
Don't cut me off  
Even if it's one in a million  
I'm still believing  
Every battle can be won_

When he sang the chorus, a soft smile spread on Blaine's lips. The song ended and for a few moments, they both looked at each other silently.

Then Blaine shook his head with a smile. “You never cease to amaze me.” He muttered and walked around the piano to sit down next to Kurt.

“We can get through this.” Kurt whispered and took his hands. “Please, don't just leave. Those past weeks without you were horrible.”

Blaine looked at him for a long time. Kurt already feared that he could never convince Blaine to stay when he sighed. “I've missed you too. Like crazy.”

And then Blaine kissed him again. This time, it didn't last that long, but it was enough for Kurt. He smiled widely. “I've been waiting for you for so long. I won't let you go.” 

Blaine smiled slightly. “Then you can be happy that I won't be able to stay away from you. I'm not strong enough for that.”

Nevertheless, Kurt still feared that Blaine might regret his decision. “And you're sure?”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “You were the one to say that we'll deal with them together. Not me.”

“I don't want you to regret this.” Kurt admitted.

“I won't.” Blaine replied immediately. “It might not be easy, but together with you, I'm sure that I can do this.”

Kurt looked into his eyes and tried to search for any signs of doubt. When he couldn't find any, he relaxed slowly. “You're incredible.” He muttered and wrapped his arms around Blaine again.

When he heard Blaine's soft laugh, Kurt felt like he finally came home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics in this chapter are from "Out of Touch" by Michael Patrick Kelly. It's a very beautiful song.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for now, the next one isn't written yet. I'm also not sure when I'll manage to do that. I hope you can be patient! 
> 
> I don't own the characters or places!

“Are you ready?” Kurt asked hesitantly and raised his eyebrows at Blaine. “We don't have to do this, you know?”

Blaine breathed in deeply and slowly, determination appeared on his face. “No, it's fine. I just needed one more moment.”

Kurt nodded more to himself and smiled. “Did I ever tell you that you're incredible?”

When Blaine chuckled softly, Kurt's smile grew wider. “Every day in the past two weeks.”

“Then let's go.” Kurt held out his hand and grinned when Blaine took it.

Two weeks had passed since their conversation in the auditorium that resulted in their first kiss. Ever since, their relationship had grown stronger than before. Blaine had told Principal Figgins that he'd decided against leaving McKinley the day after their conversation and Kurt had been glad about it. Now they were spending every day together. When Blaine had shown up at school again, he'd earned a few surprised reactions, especially from Kurt's friends. However, no one except for Kurt approached him. Not even Karofsky and his friends, even if Kurt was sure that they were planning something. Especially when they'd seen them together.

At school, Kurt and Blaine behaved as usual, which meant not showing anyone that they were together yet. Kurt accepted Blaine's decision to keep things secret, he would wait until Blaine was ready. He'd only told one person about what happened in the auditorium and that was Rachel. She'd promised him to keep their relationship secret. Blaine hadn't been thrilled when Kurt told him that Rachel knew, but he didn't argue about this. Secretly, Kurt thought that Blaine liked Rachel more than he wanted to admit.

Every time he was with Blaine, Kurt knew that his friends were watching them suspiciously. They still thought that Blaine had hurt him somehow, even if Kurt told them that they were wrong several times. He wasn't sure how he could convince them that Blaine was a good person.

And today, things might get even more complicated. Because he was just walking into school, holding Blaine's hand.

It had been Blaine's decision. Kurt had visited Blaine the previous day – Sunday – and a really big surprise had been waiting for him. Because it seemed like a completely different person opened the door for him.

Blaine's hair was curly as usual, but he wasn't wearing his usual dark jeans with a simple t-shirt. This Blaine was wearing skinny jeans and a simple dark red jumper that suited him really well. First, Kurt had just stared at him wide-eyed, too surprised to say anything. His eyes had wandered over Blaine's appearance several times before his mind could finally process what he was seeing. In all this time, Blaine's expression had changed from happy and excited to insecure. However, all his doubts seemed to vanish again when Kurt pushed him against the next wall and kissed him fiercely.

Then Blaine had told Kurt that he wanted to make their relationship public because he was tired of hiding. This had led to a long discussion if Blaine was really ready for this big step. However, Blaine seemed to know his mind quite well and nothing Kurt said could stop him from his plans. So he'd accepted them in the end, which had been easy. After all, Kurt had wanted to tell people that Blaine was his all along.

However, Blaine asked Kurt not to mention that he liked music yet. It seemed as if Blaine wasn't sure about this. First, he wanted to see how the reactions of other people would turn out. At this, Kurt was afraid that Blaine would want to hide again if someone said something bad about them, but Blaine assured him that it wasn't the case. Slowly, he was accepting who he was and he was also proud of it. Proud of being Kurt's boyfriend.

Those words earned him the most brilliant smile from Kurt which led to many more kisses. Kurt knew that he would never get tired of kissing Blaine. Or touching him, even if they were breaking that barrier really slowly and didn't want to rush things yet.

While they were walking, Kurt glanced at Blaine next to him. Black skinny jeans, a white shirt and a grey jumper above it together with a simple black jacket. The only thing that hadn't changed about him was his curly hair. Kurt was still amazed by this sudden change of Blaine. His barriers had broken so fast in the past weeks. Of course Kurt was still worried that this might be too much for Blaine, but another part of him wondered if Blaine wasn't relieved to finally let the mask drop.

"What are you thinking?" Blaine asked suddenly, ripping Kurt out of his thoughts. "You're looking at me like you're expecting me to freak out and run away every second."

He sighed. "It's not that. I was just wondering if you're relieved." Slowly, they were getting closer to the school and the first people started noticing them. Next to surprised stares there wasn't a reaction yet.

When Blaine looked at him questioningly, Kurt shrugged. "This must be very overwhelming. Showing the world the real you again."

"We had this conversation about a dozen times yesterday." Blaine muttered, but he was smiling softly.

"You said you felt ready. But not if you're relieved." Kurt stated.

"I am." Blaine replied immediately. "It's like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I've been hiding far too long."

"I'm glad you see it like this." Kurt admitted and smiled at his boyfriend. "And I'm sure the others will also see this soon."

"Either that or they'll try to beat me up for getting too close to you." Blaine joked and since he was grinning, Kurt allowed himself to laugh at this joke.

"I won't let them hurt you." He promised and squeezed Blaine's hand.

In the hallway, they didn't meet many people yet. Maybe because it was far too early for most students to show up. After all, the first lesson would only start in thirty minutes. When Kurt glanced at Blaine, he noticed that he was looking around carefully. His expression was calm and the bored mask he always showed was gone.

Suddenly, Blaine's eyes widened slightly and Kurt followed his gaze, alarmed that Karofsky and his friends might be waiting for them somewhere. However, it was someone else who was leaning on his locker. And she seemed even more shocked than Blaine.

Rachel stared at them with wide eyes, her arms folded tightly in front of her chest. Next to shock he could also see disbelief and surprise on her face. Kurt glanced at Blaine. "Are you ready?"

Instead of answering, Blaine grinned at Rachel. "You should close your mouth, and besides it's impolite to stare at people." He said loudly and her expression changed from shocked to offended. Rachel closed her mouth, then opened it again several times, but no words would come out. In the end, she just frowned at them.

"Good morning Rachel." Kurt greeted her cheerfully. "How are you? Did you have a nice weekend?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I did. And good morning to you too. Nice try to change the subject, Kurt, but this won't work with me." She looked from him to Blaine and back. "So this is why you didn't answer my calls yesterday?"

"You already knew about us." Kurt muttered and raised his eyebrows, unsure what she meant.

"You didn't tell me that you'd be going public so soon." So this was why she'd looked offended.

"It was a spontaneous decision." He replied immediately.

"And Kurt also didn't know it until yesterday evening." Blaine added hastily.

Now Rachel's attention was fixed on him. "What happened to you?"

He didn't seem to be surprised by her question. "Maybe I was tired of hiding who I am." He said simply, knowing that Kurt had told Rachel about Blaine's mask. Luckily, he didn't blame him for this.

"People will be really surprised." Rachel muttered and shook her head slowly. "Even I was, and I knew that you weren't that bad." She looked at Blaine thoughtfully. "You look nice. Maybe your hair's a little too curly, but otherwise really nice."

"Don't say anything against my hair." Blaine muttered, trying to sound offended.

"Blaine loves his hair." Kurt added with a slight smile.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I think it would really look good."

"I tried that, back when I was at another school. It was horrible." Blaine grimaced. "Can you imagine how hard it is to wash off hair gel?"

"I've seen a picture, his hair was glued to his head. Really not so nice." Kurt added and looked away sheepishly when Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Of course you're always beautiful, no matter what your hair looks like."

When he glanced back at Blaine, he was grinning. "Sounds better." And then he leaned in to kiss Kurt, right in the hallway. Luckily, it wasn't that crowded. When they pulled back after a few seconds, Rachel squealed and to Kurt's surprise, she wrapped her arms around both of them and pulled them closer.

"I'm so happy for you, Kurt! And of course for you too, Blaine. Now that you're Kurt's boyfriend, we really need to spend more time together. Maybe even with Finn, a double date is always nice. And there will be endless talks about fashion and other things we both like. I bet it will be awesome!" She would have kept talking, but Kurt interrupted her quickly. He'd warned Blaine before that Rachel was like this, so he didn't seem to be surprised. Instead, he was still grinning.

"Rachel, the other don't even know about us. And you can't just start making plans, you don't know each other that well."

She crossed her arms. "Oh come on, Kurt. From your stories I know so much about Blaine, it's enough for me to know that I like him." She smiled at Blaine. "We'll be the best friends, I already know that."

Blaine laughed. "Kurt already told me what you're like when you're excited, but his words didn't do you justice." He held up his free hand in an offensive gesture when she opened her mouth – his other one was holding Kurt's again – and smiled charmingly. "I would love to get to know you better, Rachel. After all, you're Kurt's best friend and he told me so much about you."

After that, they kept talking for a few more minutes until something caught Rachel's attention. Or rather _someone_ , Kurt realized when he followed her gaze. Finn and Puck were walking through the hallway in their direction. From the looks on their faces, Kurt knew that they'd noticed that Blaine was with them. And they didn't seem to be thrilled at all.

They were whispering to each other quietly and he suspected that they were discussing if they should come to them or keep their distance. In the end, Finn won the argument and they approached them. Blaine had noticed the arrival of Kurt's brother and Puck as well, but he didn't seem to be nervous because of it. He was looking at them calmly, the smile of their conversation still on his lips.

Of course Rachel had noticed the tension in Finn's shoulders as well. She walked towards here boyfriend and beamed at him. "Good morning Finn." He looked startled when she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer, but he didn't fight her.

"Morning." He muttered, sounding confused. Finn glanced at Puck, but he just shrugged.

"Hey Kurt." Puck greeted him. "And Blaine, wasn't it?"

Blaine nodded. "Nice to meet you." He looked at Finn, who was standing next to Puck now. "And you too, Finn."

Finn stared at him and didn't return Blaine's smile. "What are you doing here with my brother?" He demanded to know, not even bothering to say good morning.

"Finn." Kurt warned him, hoping that he would drop the subject. At least for now, in a hallway that was getting more and more crowded. Kurt had also warned Blaine that this might happen.

"We were just having a very nice conversation." Blaine said calmly and gestured at Kurt and Rachel.

"That's not what I meant." Finn muttered, even if his eyes wandered to Rachel. There was a questioning look in them and Kurt knew that Rachel would also be questioned later.

"But this is all you will get to know." Kurt threw in and glared at his brother. "I was having a nice conversation with my boyfriend and my best friend. It was about fashion, if you really need to know that. But I don't think that you care." Finn opened his mouth to say something , but Kurt interrupted him. "Yes, my boyfriend. And don't look that surprised, Finn! And stop glaring at Blaine."

"I wasn't glaring at Blaine." Finn muttered while looking at Blaine darkly.

Kurt laughed dryly. "Not at all. Look, we can talk about this later, even if I'd rather not talk about it at all. Whatever you think is wrong."

"You mean that he's changed his appearance just to get into your pants?" Puck threw in curiously.

Kurt glared at Puck. "You're wrong."

"Look, I know what you think." Blaine said suddenly. "And I think I've given you every impression to think so ever since I showed up here. But I would never hurt Kurt. Or anyone else." He was saying it in a calm tone and Kurt wondered why he wasn't nervous at all.

"Why should we believe you?" Finn crossed his arms.

"Stop this, Finn." Rachel interrupted their conversation. "Blaine is alright, really."

"And who says that he hasn't blinded you as well?" Finn seemed to realize his mistake as soon as the words left his mouth.

Rachel's calm expression turned into a glare and now she was the one crossing her arms. "You're being overprotective and that's fine. But you should have more trust in others."

"I don't trust him." Finn muttered darkly.

"I do." Rachel emphasized the words.

"And I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't argue like we're not there." Kurt threw in after he'd exchanged a look with Blaine. "We can tell you the whole story later, Finn."

"I don't want you to be alone with him." He replied immediately.

"Too bad, that's exactly what I'll do." Kurt ignored Finn's angry look and took Blaine's hand. "And now we really have to leave. Otherwise, we'll be late." When they walked away, Kurt smiled at Rachel again, but didn't say anything. Then he looked over his shoulder just to see that Finn was staring after them darkly, while there was something like an impressed expression on Puck's face.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as soon as the others couldn't hear them anymore.

"Don't be." Blaine said and shrugged. "We knew that this would happen, wouldn't we?" He smiled at Kurt and he realized that this conversation didn't bother him at all.

"They'll do this again." He reminded him.

"Then that's what they'll do." Blaine said simply. "I'm used to that."

"This is different. They are my best friends." Kurt muttered.

"And I'm sure they'll see that I'm not dangerous soon. Even Rachel did and first, she thought that I was going to murder you." Blaine winked at him and Kurt chuckled.

"I can't believe that you're this calm. I bet as soon as we're home, Finn will try to get all the details from me." He didn't look forward to that conversation. "Well, if I think about it again, it will rather happen this afternoon in glee practice. And then the others will also be around and I bet they'll all be angry at you."

Slowly, Blaine's smile faded and was replaced by a frown. "I won't let you have this conversation alone."

"I'll be fine. They'll try to talk some sense into me, nothing more. Not that it would be necessary of course." Kurt said lightly.

"I won't let you go alone either way."

Kurt glanced at Blaine and when he saw the determination on his face, he sighed. "All right." He agreed reluctantly. Then they entered the classroom and Blaine didn't say anything else. But there was a satisfied look on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Please let me know! :)


End file.
